Smash Mind: Prologues
by Ultiman92
Summary: You know what happened during the Subspace Emissary. But what happened before it even started? Everyone has their own story...
1. Mario and Kirby

(walks in to thunderous applause)

Wow. I guess my series has gotten pretty popular, huh?

I'd like to make a few things clear before starting. First off, this isn't like the first two Smash Minds. It's in the same style and the same universe, but that's about it. This story will be a series of interconnecting oneshots focusing on a few characters at a time. This has its advantages and disadvantages. The adavantages are that I get to go into more detail, and have actual plots. The disadvantages are that I can't churn chapters out as quickly as I could before. No more daily updates, I'm afraid. I'll try to update as often as I can, but between long chapters, a full day comedy class for the next two weeks, and my family's impending move, chapters could be pretty far apart.

Now that that's done, welcome to Smash Mind: Prologues!

On with the fic!

* * *

Smash Mind: Prologues

-Mario and Kirby-

_No Place Called Home_

A dull murmur was heard throughout the tunnels. Mario recognized it as the crowd, impatient for the match to start. He increased his pace, his shoes clacking against the stone flooring. As he walked, Mario's mind drifted back over his long record at the Midair Stadium. It was a prestigious place, and he'd fought hard to get in. Only the best fighters were allowed, and the lodging was absolutely extravagant. As a result, there was always fierce competition to gain entry to the Stadium. Mario recalled his own qualifying match, where he'd fought tooth and nail to win. He cringed slightly at the memory of repeatedly smashing Link's face into a wall. _Not my proudest moment,_ he thought ruefully.

_Where's that entrance?_ Mario wondered, tapping his foot. _I need to get topside as soon as I can. The match is about to begin!_

Turning a corner, Mario was almost blinded by a bright light coming from the tunnel in front of him. Squinting through the glare, he recognized the outside of the stadium. _I've found it!_

He strode forward, but stopped upon hearing a snuffling sound off to his right. Going over to investigate, Mario discovered Kirby slumped forlornly against a wall, feebly poking at the ground with a stick and looking sad.

"Kirby?" Mario's brow wrinkled. "Aren't you supposed to be facing me right now in the match?"

Kirby shrugged slightly, not turning to look at Mario.

Mario bent down next to Kirby, examining the markings that Kirby had scratched into the stone. "What's this?"

Kirby shuffled aside, allowing Mario to take a look at what he had crudely engraved.

The markings were simplistic and messy, but the picture they formed was clear. A large star formed the center, with several small round creatures dancing around it. The top of the picture featured a similar being with wings and a sword. Near the bottom, a large round thing was facing a grinning blob holding a hammer.

Mario drew back, understanding dawning in his eyes. "That's Pop Star. You miss your home, don't you?"

"Poyo…" Kirby said sadly, nodding.

"I know how you feel," Mario said sympathetically, patting Kirby on the head. "All this fighting…all these battles…it's almost made me forget that I've only ever really felt happy in the Mushroom Kingdom. My friends are all here, so it isn't so bad. But you…" Mario trailed off, his eyes going wide. "Oh, Kirby. You barely have anyone. Meta Knight can hardly even be counted as an ally…You must be so lonely."

A tear trickled down Kirby's face.

"Having a great place to live never matches your real home. I'm surprised we haven't all gone crazy," Mario said, his voice tinged with bitterness. "There are times when I want to run as fast as I can to the Mushroom Kingdom and just start flattening some Goombas. But I can't! None of us can leave and it isn't fair!" he yelled, slamming his fist into the wall.

"Poyo," Kirby nodded, agreement written all over his face.

"It isn't right! We had lives before this! They don't have the right to take us and let everything fall apart back home! If they hadn't taken Bowser as well, the entire kingdom would've been burned to the ground by now," Mario said angrily.

"Poyo! Poyo poyo!" Kirby piped up, tugging on Mario's sleeve and pointing insistently at his sketch.

Mario glanced over. "What is it? What are you trying to tell me?"

"Poyo poyo poyo!" Kirby said insistently, repeatedly pointing to the drawing and then back to him.

Mario stared for awhile, his expression blank. "That's right," he said slowly, "I forgot. I wasn't taken. None of us were. We were created here."

"Poyo…" Kirby said, his voice sorrowful.

"If I did go back, there would already be a Mario there," Mario said softly, staring at his hands. "These memories the Hands gave us…they feel so _real_…it makes me forget I'm just a copy. But I am just a fake…and I'll always be one. So will you. So will all of us."

Kirby sighed, lowering his eyes to the ground.

"We're freaks of nature," Mario said sadly, sitting down next to Kirby. "As much as I hate to admit it, this is our home…even though every bone in my body tells me otherwise."

Mario chuckled softly. "Now I know what they mean when they say you can't go home again."

He turned to look at Kirby. "Our entire lives are pointless."

Kirby nodded, his face stained with tears.

Mario gave Kirby a comforting squeeze. "What do you say we go out there and do what we were made for?"

There was a pause.

At last, Kirby looked back up at Mario and nodded, giving a small smile.

Both of them got up, heading towards the entrance to the stadium. Just before reaching the threshold, Mario stopped and turned to look at Kirby.

"See you out there, fellow Smasher," Mario said, tipping his hat.

"Poyo." Kirby nodded.

And so, the two stepped forth, heading into a world that was alien to them but still felt like home.

Argh, short again. Damn me and my ability to get to the point so quickly!

Writing this chapter gave me a serious case of deja vu. I couldn't put my finger on it, but something told me this theme had already been touched upon. Has this been done before, by me or someone else?

No Next Times here. Even I haven't decided what to do for the next chapter. (I do have ideas, I just don't know what order to put them in.)

REVIEW!


	2. Zelda and Peach

Yeah, yeah, I know. I say no more daily updates then go and post twice in the same day. Well, I couldn't help it. Tommorrow I start that class and I at least wanted to get these two "intro" chapters out of the way. For real this time. My update schedule is going to get crazy.

On with the fic!

* * *

-Zelda and Peach-

_My Hero_

"Where _is_ he?" Peach frowned. "He should have been here by now! If he misses his match them I'm going to be really mad at him!"

Zelda smiled. Peach had been endlessly worrying about Mario ever since the two princesses had sat down in the reserved box. Zelda knew that all of Peach's threats against Mario were just a mask for her intense worry over him. Mario always arrived for his matches early. Something was keeping him.

"It's a beautiful day, isn't it?" Zelda said conversationally, leaning back in her seat to look up at the clouds.

Peach stopped in midrant, looking up at the sky. "It is very nice out," she agreed. "My castle looks lovely in weather like this. It's so bright and pretty."

"Hyrule Castle looks the best at dawn," Zelda said. "The sunlight reflects off the marble, making the whole place glow. It's a magnificent sight."

"It's a great day for something like this," Peach said, looking out over the stadium. "This is just the day to be outside. The sun's shining, the sky's blue, not a cloud to be seen…"

"I see some clouds over there," Zelda interrupted, pointing into the distance. "There's a storm approaching. And it looks like we're going to be right in the middle of it."

Peach pouted. "Rain? Oh, shoot! I wore my good dress today to watch Mario!"

Zelda looked over at her. "I wonder where he is. It's not like him to be this late."

"You're right, this isn't like him at all!" Peach bit her lip. "Oh, if something happened to Mario, I'd…I'd just…" she trailed off.

"You wouldn't know what to do without him," Zelda finished.

Peach nodded, anxiously wringing her hands. "Even when we were kids, Mario was there. Protecting me from any danger, defending me from any bully…" She giggled. "He spent more time saving me than spending time with me. Nearly every time he came over for a visit, I was always in another castle."

"He was always so sweet. He's always protected me," Peach reflected.

"What about when he hasn't been there?" Zelda asked.

Peach's smile disappeared. "That's when it's been hard," she said quietly. "Having to wait while being captured by that huge lizard…not knowing if he'll come. It's been really hard."

"I've known for awhile now that Mario won't always be there," Peach continued. "I've tried to learn how to fight like he does, but it hasn't worked. No matter how hard I try, Bowser still gets me. So I try harder. I've even fought Mario a few times, did you know that?"

Zelda shook her head.

"I used to think I was getting as good as him. I'd beaten him a few times, but I still couldn't beat Bowser. I realized that Mario was going easy on me. You know, I don't think he ever once used a fireball," Peach recalled sadly.

"I had the same problem," Zelda said. "I tried to learn defensive magic to protect myself from Ganondorf. I erected every possible defensive spell I could, but Ganondorf kept breaking through them like they were nothing. I tested them on Link, and it seemed like he wasn't really trying to break them. I told him I wanted to really learn how to defend myself, and that he wasn't using his full strength. He told me he was, and I knew he was lying, but…" Zelda rubbed her temples. "I just looked into those blue eyes of his…and said I believed him."

Zelda sighed. "He doesn't want to hurt me, but there's something else…I don't think he'll ever expect me to be able to defend myself from him."

"No matter how hard we train, no matter how strong we get, it'll never be enough, will it?" Peach said sadly. "We'll never be able to defend ourselves. We'll always need a hero."

Zelda was about to answer when a resounding cheer rang throughout the stadium.

"Look, Peach!" Zelda said, pointing down into the stadium. "It's Mario and Kirby! They made it!"

"What? Let me see!" Peach craned her neck, frantically scanning the stadium.

Sure enough, the plumber and the puffball had appeared, squaring off into battle positions.

"Go, Mario!" Peach called, cupping her hands around her mouth. "You can do it, I know you can!"

"You really care about him, don't you?" Zelda asked with a sad smile.

"Well, of course," Peach said dreamily, still watching Mario. "I love having my own hero."

_I feel the same way, Peach,_ Zelda thought to herself while turning back to watch the match. _But deep down…I'd like to be my own hero once in awhile._

Trying to think of a good theme for Zelda and Peach, I realized something: in both Smash Bros. and their respective games, the princesses each seemed to have a reasonably impressive fighting style. So why do they keep getting kidnapped over and over? Answer: They must not be that strong. And so, this chapter was born.

Can anyone spot the references to the Subspace Emissary, classic Nintendo, and the previous chapter?

REVIEW!


	3. Samus

Well, camp is going great, the move less so, and I keep getting flamed for a joke fic I posted. In other words, everything's normal.

On with the fic!

* * *

-Samus-

_Cat and Mouse_

Samus' eyes fluttered open, then closed.

Instinct telling her to wake up, she opened them again slightly. Squinting at the glare, she tried to make sense of her surroundings. _Okay…I smell metal and disinfectant, I can hear an air-conditioning unit in the background, so it's a lab of some sort. I can feel cool steel against the side of my face, so I'm on the floor…_

Her eyes shot open. _I'm supposed to be inside my Power Suit! How am I feeling the floor!?_

Sitting up, Samus found herself clad only in her skintight Zero Suit. Her hand instinctively straying to her side, she sighed in relief when she felt her emergency blaster still safely in its holster. _At least that wasn't taken. Without it, I'd be next to defenseless._

Climbing to her feet, Samus fully noticed the room she was in. It was indeed part of a lab, filled partially with storage containers. She headed towards the door, pressing a green button. With a whoosh, the door slid open. She cautiously looked down both sides of the hallway. _No enemies in sight…good. First order of business; find the Power Suit._

Quietly stepping down the hallway, Samus thought over her situation. _How did I get here anyway? I was investigating a new planet…at least, I think I was. Strange, I can't seem to remember why I came there. Important issue: must investigate later. I was approaching a cliff side when my suit told me of an unknown chemical in the air. Then…nothing. _

Her eyes narrowed. _I was drugged and stripped of my Power Suit! But that doesn't make any sense. If my assailants just wanted the suit, why take me as well? I was unconscious; they could have just killed me when they had the chance. Something isn't right here…_

An intercom above her turned on, making her start slightly. An amused voice spoke. _"Ah, Samus. I see you're awake. I hope you like your surroundings. You're going to be here quite awhile."_

"Ridley…" Samus growled, clenching her fists.

"_You recognize me!" _the voice shouted in delight._ "Excellent. I was hoping you'd remember my voice. I want you to know your conqueror, Samus. I want you to die begging me for mercy."_

"What do you want with me, you twisted lizard?" Samus yelled at the empty walls.

"_Temper, temper, Samus," _Ridley's voice chided. _"I haven't explained the rules of our little game yet. Now, I took your Power Suit and left you with that pitiful blaster of yours. I wouldn't get any enjoyment out of this if you were completely helpless. The Power Suit is being held somewhere in this base, guarded by two of my best men. Sentry robots are constantly patrolling the hallways. You'll have to try to get past all of them to get to your suit. Oh, and one more thing," _Ridley added, barely keeping the glee out of his voice, _"my new ally the Minister captured a strange electricity creature a short time ago. We're currently using its energy to help power our operations. At the rate that it's being drained, I'd give it about half an hour until it dies. If you want to rescue it, you should probably do it before then."_

"_Good luck," _Ridley said mockingly, dissolving into a heap of cackling laughter.

Grim-faced, Samus sprinted down the corridor, Ridley's insane laugh echoing around her.

Turning a corridor, Samus found herself face to face with three sentry robots. Diving back behind the corner, Samus whipped out her blaster. Next to her, a barrage of laser blasts scorched the wall. When the firing stopped, Samus leaned back around the corner and fired off three shots. A robot was hit point-blank, crashing to the ground and causing the others to move to cover. Moving quickly, Samus configured her gun into a whip, extending it until it wrapped around the neck of another robot. Snapping the whip, Samus ripped the head off the robot. She then smashed the far end of the whip into the third robot, causing the severed head to tear through the last robot's body.

"_Good show, Samus," _Ridley's voice sneered, _"but just how long can you keep that up?"_

The pattern continued, endlessly. Samus systematically destroyed every sentry she came across, with Ridley's taunting voice promising tougher challenges ahead and crooning details of her death. Instead of breaking down Samus, Ridley's jibes produced the opposite effect. Every death threat, every mocking of her talents, every new enemy thrown at her just made her more determined to reach Ridley – and tear him apart, limb by limb.

"_So, you won't go down easily, it seems,"_ Ridley scowled after Samus had made her way to a main hallway. _"But the real challenge starts now, Samus. Your newest enemy is one quite familiar to you."_

Further down the hallway, a door opened. Metallic footsteps were heard, growing louder by the second.

Samus gripped her gun tightly, preparing for the worst. Her eyes widened when the figure stepped into the hallway.

It appeared to be wearing a modified version of Samus' own Power Suit, with a gleaming black and blue finish. Samus took an involuntary step back. "Doppelganger…" she whispered.

"_Do you like it?"_ Ridley crowed. _"My Space Pirates have been able to modify your suit to serve our needs. The paint job was all my idea. It's your worst nightmare, Samus. Having to face your own corrupted double, back from the grave – and barely able to defend yourself."_

"_Goodbye, Samus," _Ridley cackled, turning off the intercom.

Samus trained her blaster on the Space Pirate, who was advancing towards her.

The Pirate stopped and fired off a missile. Samus did a dodge roll into the room next to her, leaving the missile to slam into the back wall. The Pirate sprinted down the hall and into the room after her, pausing when Samus was nowhere to be found. Scanning the room, it discovered a barely visible hole, carefully carved into one of the walls. Stepping through the hole, the Pirate found itself in complete darkness. Before it could switch into night vision, Samus' whip whacked into the side of its head, disorienting the Pirate. As it stumbled around trying to get its bearings, Samus shot it several times in the chest plate while circling the Pirate. Eventually, the Pirate dropped to one knee, fluid from a cracked Energy Tank seeping down its back. In a blind rage, it fired into a wall, creating an enormous hole. Its vision finally clearing, the Pirate spotted Samus, clearly illuminated by the light streaming through the hole. Her cover of darkness gone, Samus did a diving roll out the hole and back into the hallway. The Pirate followed.

The Pirate moved to cut off Samus' retreat, laying down a stream of fire. Samus kept moving, constantly shooting her own blaster. The two began to circle each other. Seeing Samus begin to tire, the Pirate darted back and began to prime a missile. Sensing an opening, Samus aimed a shot directly at the missile.

The resulting explosion catapulted the Pirate across the hallway, crashing in a heap. As it attempted to sit up, it noticed that half of its right arm was gone. Staring dumbly at its disfigured arm, it didn't even notice Samus standing over it. In one fluid motion, Samus wrapped her whip around the Pirate's neck and snapped it. The Pirate crumpled lifelessly to the floor, its neck broken.

Leaning against a wall to catch her breath, Samus noticed a sign on the wall opposite her. Peering closer to read it, she studied it intensely, then smiled.

Just then, the intercom switched on.

"_How? How is it possible?!"_ Ridley shrilled. _"I stacked all the odds against you! I isolated you and stripped you of weapons! You little worm! Why won't you DIE?!"_

"I'm quite resourceful, Ridley," Samus replied. "I don't give up. And I never let someone like _you_ break me."

Ridley growled in frustration.

"And another thing," Samus continued, "if I'm reading that sign right, I'm in the research and testing department. So that electricity creature should be just around the corner. Thanks for telling me about it, Ridley. Once I free it, I'll go get my Power Suit. Then I'm coming for you."

"_NOOOOOO!!" _Ridley shrieked. _"I won't let you kill me again! You're not getting out of here alive! I'll send every sentry at you at once! You'll be overwhelmed! You'll be-"_

Samus snorted. "Face facts, Ridley. I'm a bounty hunter, and you are my prey."

With that, she fired a shot at the intercom, destroying it.

Samus set off at a sprint down the corridor, a satisfied smirk on her face. _Who's the rat trapped in a maze now, Ridley?_

* * *

This chapter is the one I'm most proud of so far. I love a good psychological drama, as well as role reversal, so combining them turns into what I think is a great, compact little story.

Of all the possible prologue stories about SSE, Samus' intrigued me the most. The lack of dialogue means we have NO IDEA why Samus is running around a floating island without her Power Suit, or why Ridley's there. I figured this scenario made the most sense. And besides, considering Ridley's supposed to be incredibly intelligent, it seemed only natural that he'd pull the psychological torture card at least _once_.

Why'd I just skip to the important bits? 'Cause it'd be **really boring** to write out 40-odd encounters between Samus and the R.O.B. sentries. My standard is that if it's boring to write, it's boring to read.

Next chapter's Pikachu. I'm sure this time. I'm going to be arranging chapters partially according to the timeline, partially according to character pairings, and partially random.

REVIEW!


	4. Pikachu and the Ancient Minister

It's nearly killing me to keep churning out these chapters with my tighter schedule, but I can't help it. I'm almost as eager to post new chapters as you all are to read them.

On with the fic!

* * *

-Pikachu and the Ancient Minister-

_Trust_

A Pikachu darted through the grass, its tiny legs going a mile a minute. Darting up trees, across branches, leaping across gaps, the Pikachu continued at top speed, powered by a seemingly unquenchable well of energy.

A strange shape flashed before its eyes. The Pikachu stopped, then sprinted back. It came to a stop when it saw the shape again; a robed figure with its back to the Pikachu.

The Pikachu bounded over, giving a wide smile. "Pika pi!" it chirped happily. "Pikachu!"

The figure slowly turned to look at the Pikachu, staring at it with sad yellow eyes. "Oh. Hello there."

"Pika pikachu!" the Pikachu replied, waving a front leg.

"What brings you here?" the figure asked, turning back to the horizon.

The Pikachu shrugged. "Chu."

"A drifter, are you?" The figure's tone grew wistful. "I used to envy drifters. All alone on my island…with only my own creations for company. Then I was forced to drift…and I didn't like what I had to do."

"Pika?" the Pikachu questioned, scratching behind an ear confusedly.

"It's okay. You're not expected to understand me. I'm rather…complex. I just needed someone to talk to," the figure said sadly, lowering its gaze.

"Pika. Chu chu," the Pikachu said consolingly, pawing the figure's robes in a sympathetic way.

The figure turned back to the Pikachu. "Thank you. You've been more help than you know."

With that, the figure turned to leave, almost seeming to float over the landscape.

The Pikachu stared after it for awhile, then sprinted after it. "Pi pi! Chu chu pikachu!"

The figure turned around, surprised. "You want to come along with me? Are you sure?"

The Pikachu nodded, beaming.

"I'm not sure you'd like my company," the figure cautioned. "What I have to do here…you may not like it. You still want to come?"

"Pi," the Pikachu said insistently, crossing its front legs.

"Well, if you insist," the figure said reluctantly.

And with that, the Pikachu fell into a steady trot alongside the figure.

"You're a very likable person, Pikachu," the figure remarked, looking over at its companion. "I'm glad you came – really, I am."

"Pika pi," the Pikachu said insistently, pointing to itself and then back to the figure.

The figure's yellow eyes widened in surprise. "You think I'm likable, too?"

"Pika," the Pikachu agreed, nodding.

The figure stopped, closing its eyes. "No one's ever said that to me before, either. You're a good friend, Pikachu, the first I've had in a long time." A metallic sigh was heard, muffled by the robes. "That's why I'm sorry for this. I truly am."

"Do it," the figure called out, turning away in shame.

From out of nowhere, a laser blast hit Pikachu square in the back. It fell to the ground, unconscious.

A R.O.B. Sentry emerged from the woods, its eyes smoking. It stiffly picked up Pikachu and followed the saddened Ancient Minister back to their island.

* * *

Pikachu slowly regained consciousness. Looking around, it discovered itself trapped in a small tube hooked up to a console. As it tapped the glass in confusion, the console began to turn on. Pikachu screamed in agony as it felt the electricity begin to drain from its body.

From a two-way mirror, the Minister turned his head away, unable to look. He stared at the floor, overcome with shame and guilt. _Oh, Pikachu, my friend, I wish I could be deserving of your trust._

* * *

I put the Ancient Minister because his basic story was something I'd already covered - twice - in Smash Mind 2, and this also gave me a way to stick Pikachu in there. Some characters are near impossible to think up unique back stories for, Pokemon especially.

Sorry about the length, it's late, I'm tired, and I'm a succint guy.

Next Time: No idea. I'll know when I write it.

REVIEW!


	5. Marth and Ike

(blows nose) Sorry about the wait, guys. Between camp, the move, AND somehow catching a cold in the middle of summmer, I haven't had much time to update. Hope this makes up for it.

REVIEW!

* * *

-Marth and Ike-

_Survivors of War_

It was quiet.

Only the sound of heavy breathing could be heard. The only two men left standing leaned on their swords, completely exhausted. They were surrounded for miles around by heaps of dead bodies, covered in blood and marked by various weapons. Arrows were impaled everywhere, in both the corpses and the landscape. On opposite sides of the field, catapults and reserve weapons lay untouched.

One of the men glared at the other, adjusting his position on his sword. "Are…you … happy …now?" he said between wheezes.

"No…I'm… not," the other gasped, "I…won't be…until…you…surrender,….Ike."

"Surrender?" the other said disbelievingly, giving a bitter laugh. "After…all I've…sacrificed….to get…this far…I will…not grovel…at your feet…_Prince Marth_," he spat out.

Marth glared at him, brushing strands of tousled, dirty hair out of his face. "All…_you_…have…sacrificed? You have… no idea…what…I've lost ….here." He gestured to the pile of corpses around him. "These people…are…everyone precious…to me. My friend…Jeigan…my sister…Ellis…._my wife_," Marth's face contorted in grief, "…Sheeda."

Ike snorted. "My friends…are here…too. My sister…Mist…my father…Greil…my ally…Ranulf. I fail…to see…your point."

"I have…lost more…than I…ever…expected to," Marth said tightly, on the verge of tears. "I…will not…rest until…you fall. This war…needs to…end."

"And it…will end," Ike countered, "when… you fall…and I…kill you."

The two returned to glaring at each other, locked in stalemate.

Ike laughed, a dull, hollow sound. "This is…pointless. We both know…we're going to stay up…as long as we can. The war won't end…like this."

Marth reluctantly nodded. "I won't…give up. And neither will you."

Off in the distance, a rumbling was heard. Both warriors turned to look at the disturbance. Far on the horizon, an army of Primid was marching towards them.

Ike groaned. "Figures. Someone new attacks when both our castles are down to the last man."

"Maybe they knew," Marth stated, staring at the advancing horde. "They just waited for us to wipe each other out."

Straining slightly, Ike hefted his sword onto his shoulder. "I'm going back," he announced tiredly. "I always wanted history to remember me as having defended my castle to my dying breath. Now it seems I'll get that chance."

Marth turned back to look at Ike. "You know, I always wanted the same thing. The Lowell family, dedicated to their home to the end. I think I'll go back as well."

Ike regarded Marth closely. "We're a lot alike, you and I. If we'd met under different circumstances, we might have been friends."

"I think you're right," Marth replied. "Promise me something. If we both survive this, we come back and finish what we started."

"Agreed," Ike said solemnly, giving a small wave goodbye. "See you in hell."

"The same," Marth responded, giving a similar wave.

Ike turned and walked away, resting his large sword on his shoulder.

"Ike?" Marth called, causing Ike to stop in his tracks and turn around.

"How did this war start, anyway?" Marth asked.

Ike looked up, thinking long and hard. He smiled. "I have absolutely no idea," he admitted.

The two warriors turned and went their separate ways, beginning the long walk back to their castles. Battle-scarred and weary, the two men trudged on. For something still burned in their hearts, a longing to continue the battle, a yearning for solace from the grief and anguish that consumed them. Ready to die, the warriors walked headlong into destruction.

Their war was over.

And to the winners go the spoils.

* * *

Pretty dark, huh? Shows how pointless war really is...Oh, wait, war is the whole point of the Fire Emblem series. Forget I said that.

This scene was inspired by the Marth level from SSE. We know **something** happened there, due to the battle-scarred landscape and the fact that Marth is all alone in a huge castle. I LOVE that level. It gives the sense of a hopeless battle, someone who's all on his own against an army but keeps on fighting.

Plus, it gives a reason as to Marth's complete lack of surprise when Ike shows up later, given that they're supposedly hundereds of years apart.

Why is Marth's last name Lowell when it's never really been stated in any of his games? Blame HailNekoYasha, a hilarious Nintendo comic maker. In one of her comics, she states that she heard Marth's last name was Lowell somewhere and assumed it was canon. I read that comic and did the same thing. You should go check out her website, awkwardzombie. It's hilarious.

Next Time:

Still no clue.

REVIEW!


	6. Meta Knight and King Dedede

Hi, everyone! I am SO SO SORRY for the wait. We've offically moved, and we just got our internet working yesterday! To make up for it, I'm uploading three chapters at once!

On with the fic!

* * *

-Meta Knight and King Dedede-

_The True Enemy_

"Dedede!" Meta Knight shouted, pointing his sword at the intruder. "What are you doing on my ship?"

"I want it, of course!" King Dedede laughed. "With this much firepower, I'd crush Kirby in no time flat!"

"You would use my _Halberd_ against Kirby?" Meta Knight's eyes widened. "Absolutely not! I will not allow my ship to be used dishonorably!"

"Have it your way, then!" Dedede grinned. "Waddle Doos, attack!"

A small army of Waddle Doos sprinted towards the bridge, firing eye beams. Jumping out onto the deck, Meta Knight deflected the blasts with his cape. Dashing forward, he began spinning into a miniature tornado. The Waddle Doos were sucked in, being cut to shreds by his spinning blade.

Meta Knight jumped and dashed all over the bridge, repelling the Waddle Doos left and right.

Dedede laughed. "Are you really defendin' this whole place by yourself? Where are all the other Meta Knights?"

"They - are – missing!" Meta Knight grunted, continuing his assault. "I – was – looking – for – them – when – you – showed – up!"

"Good for me, then, 'cause you're the only one here!" Dedede snickered. "And it looks like you're gettin' tired!"

"I – will – never – give – up!" Meta Knight gasped. "Take – this – Dedede!"

Meta Knight soared into the air, going into a dive-bomb on Dedede. Dedede grinned, raising his hammer. "Bring it on."

Suddenly, a figure appeared on the bridge.

The battle immediately halted, everyone present turning to look at the figure. It was an oddity, solid black in color and moving in stiff, jerky motions. Even stranger, it appeared to exist in only one dimension.

For awhile, no one spoke. Meta Knight broke the silence. "Who are you? What do you want?"

The figure did not respond, instead taking out a pink shard.

"What's it doing?" Dedede questioned, scratching his head.

The figure spoke, startling everybody. "Bleep beep bleep." Then, it raised the shard high – and made a deep slash across its midsection.

Purple spheres began streaming from the wound, clustering into piles. The piles twisted and morphed, forming purple and green beings. The beings began to shuffle, zombielike, towards Meta Knight, murmuring monotonously. _"…serve Tabuu…serve Tabuu…serve Tabuu…"_

"What are those things?" Dedede wondered to himself. "And what in the name of Pop Star is a Tabuu?"

Meta Knight slowly backed away from the beings, brandishing his sword. "Stay back! I'm warning you! I will show no mercy!"

The figure appeared to be satisfied. "Bleep bleep beep," it said, and disappeared.

"Uh-oh. This looks like trouble," Dedede said worriedly. "Time to make a quick getaway."

He bounded towards the edge of the _Halberd_, leaping off the side. "Geronimoooo!"

The Waddle Doos followed.

The last thing Dedede heard before he hit the ground was Meta Knight's scream of horror.

"_NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!"_

* * *

Dedede stirred, sitting up. Looking around, he found himself on the forest floor, relatively unharmed. He grinned. "For once, being a puffball came in handy!"

Standing up, Dedede noticed something else a few feet away from him. Coming closer, he discovered a trophy of Meta Knight, lying on its side.

"So, he didn't survive those things!" Dedede smirked. "So much for the mighty Meta Knights!"

He began to walk away, laughing, then stopped once his words sunk in. "Wait a sec…if he lost…those things must be _REALLY_ powerful!" Dedede began to shiver. "They could take me down like it was nothing!"

He sprinted back over to the trophy, giving it a tap. With a glow, the trophy vanished, leaving a dazed Meta Knight behind. "…What? Dedede? Where am I? Where's my ship?"

"Long gone by now," King Dedede replied, pointing up into the sky. "Those weird red clouds seemed to be following it, though. It looks like it's heading for the plains."

Meta Knight stared at Dedede quizzically. "A short while ago, we were mortal enemies. Why are you aiding me?"

"I can crush you or Kirby any day of the week. But that Tabuu thing – he scares me," Dedede confessed. "I don't think I can stop him on my own."

"You will not need to," Meta Knight stated, unsheathing his sword. "When I find this Tabuu, I will make him pay tenfold for stealing my ship and dishonoring the Meta Knights. This I vow!"

With that, he took off, blazing through the forest. Dedede rolled his eyes. "Yeah, great plan, considering he already beat you once. No, this time we need a Plan B."

"If only there was some way to resist being turned into a trophy…" Dedede muttered. His eyes grew wide. "Yes! That's it!"

He hurried to his castle, ready to begin his work.

* * *

Believe it or not, this is the only prologue I wrote that actually happens in SSE continuity. On the Dojo, Sakurai states that the "King Dedede assualts the _Halberd_" scene was made into a cutscene, but got cut due to story constraints.

Why is it so hard to write for Dedede? Almost nothing I wrote for him sounded like he said it. Oh well.

REVIEW!


	7. Ness

Here's the second new chapter!

On with the fic!

* * *

-Ness-

_Solidarity_

"Remind me why we're here again," Jeff grumbled, hunching further behind a bush.

"This is a little odd, Ness," Paula whispered, huddled next to Jeff. "Why did you take us here?"

Ness motioned for silence, pointing over to a clearing. "Just look."

Jeff and Paula followed Ness' finger, looking into the clearing. A boy with blond hair was walking around, looking depressed.

Jeff snorted. "That's why we're here? Ness, he's just some kid!"

"I was just some kid too, you know," Ness countered. "Besides, he's PSI capable. Paula can confirm it."

Jeff looked over at Paula, who nodded. "He's right. That kid does have PSI powers, but it's like he's forgotten how to use them."

"Just like me, remember?" Ness interjected. "When we woke up here, Paula and I couldn't remember how our PSI worked."

"Yeah, that was weird," Paula agreed. "You think he's connected somehow?"

"Not just that, take a look just outside the zoo," Ness replied. Paula and Jeff craned their heads to look.

A giant stone statue was crashing its way through the surrounding landscape, making its way towards the zoo. "Porky!" Jeff and Paula said simultaneously.

"That's why we have to get to him first," Ness said. "If Porky gets ahold of him, that kid is toast."

Jeff crossed him arms. "Okay, but why should we care?"

"Jeff!" Paula scolded, swatting him on the arm.

Jeff raised his hands to defend himself. "I'm sorry, but it's true! We don't know this kid, Ness! Why should we risk our lives for him?"

Ness was silent. "Before any of this started," he said at length, "I was just a kid, and so was Porky. The only difference was, I met Buzz Buzz and decided to save the world, while Porky met Giygas and decided to destroy it. That kid is like how I used to be, young and impressionable. I guess I just feel obligated to help him, that's all. I feel a sense of solidarity in helping someone like myself."

"Now if you'll excuse me, I need to go make a friend," Ness said, jumping out from behind the bush and sprinting down to the zoo.

Paula and Jeff stared after him.

"I don't think I'm ever going to understand Ness," Paula remarked, shaking her head.

"Ditto," Jeff agreed.

* * *

This was the only possible reason I could think of that Ness would go out of his way to save someone he doesn't know at all. Seriously, without dialogue to explain things, SSE has more holes than Swiss cheese.

REVIEW!


	8. Lucas

Here's the third new chapter! (BTW, this one is my favorite so far.)

On with the fic!

* * *

-Lucas-

_Flashback_

They say your life flashes before your eyes when you die.

I'm just a kid, so mine is pretty short. It just keeps going, over and over and over.

I'm several hundred feet in the air, falling to my death. A minute ago, my friend and I were captured by a dying robot who wanted to take us with it. I used all my power and managed to free us, so the fall could kill us instead of the explosion. I have no idea what I was thinking. I reach for something, anything, to grab onto. I grab my friend, the Pokémon Trainer. Funny, I don't think he ever told me his name. Guess it's too late now.

I'm in Tazmily Village, and my dad has just told me my mom is dead.

I'm in Porky's lair, and my mom's spirit is begging Claus to stop.

That was a terrible day, when my mom died. I'd never seen my dad look so defeated. To lose both his wife and his son in the same day….I was just as torn up as he was. At least we had each other.

I'm in Doria's house, and we've just found Kumatora.

I'm in the Ruined Zoo, and the Pokémon Trainer has just saved my life.

I'm in Tazmily Village, and we've rescued Salsa.

The three years after the Pig Army invasion were the longest of my life. My village, turned into something big, mean, and nasty. My dad and I refused to submit, so the Thunder Tower electrocuted us. Repeatedly. I don't know how we survived, but we did.

I'm just outside the Ruined Zoo, having no idea how I got here.

I'm in Saturn Village, and we've just rescued Duster.

I'm in Thunder Tower, looking for the Hummingbird Egg.

I actually thought I was going to die, there on Thunder Tower. We barely escaped the tower collapsing, and then the Rope Snake slipped. That was the first time I fell to my death. Somehow, that field of flowers saved me. I think my mom's spirit had something to do with it.

I'm in Porky's lair, fighting Porky's spider mech.

I'm outside the Ruined Zoo, running away from a scary fat man.

I'm in a volcano, fighting Yokuba again.

Just imagine what I felt when Ionia told me about the Seven Needles. To know that the fate of the world was in my hands…it's a pretty sobering thought.

I'm in Porky's tower, using PSI to fight Claus.

I'm in Tazmily Village, and Ionia has just taught me PSI.

I'm hundreds of feet above the ground, using PSI to free us from the robot.

Making it to New Pork City….I was incredibly nervous. Porky was _everywhere_. How could we defeat a guy who had a entire city behind him? The only thing that kept me from giving up was the thought of the whole world looking like this…an entire world remade in Porky's image.

I'm behind Lydia's house, being attacked by a gorilla chimera.

I'm in an ancient temple, fighting a huge robot.

I'm in Dr. Andonut's lab, running from the Ultimate Chimera.

When the Masked Man revealed himself, I was both happy and sad. Claus was alive! After all this time, he was still alive! But he was also our worst enemy, being the one who had tried to kill us since the beginning. He was also incredibly powerful. If I hadn't had the Franklin Badge, I really think he would've killed me.

I'm on a desert island, hallucinating from some bad mushrooms.

I'm in the Ruined Zoo, asking to go with the Pokémon Trainer.

I'm in Porky's lair, watching Porky trap himself in his Absolutely Safe Machine.

After that, things got really weird. I remember we got back to Tazmily Village, then I woke up next to that zoo. My entire life is repeatedly flashing before my eyes right now, yet what happened in that gap never seems to show up.

I'm in Tazmily Village, playing with Claus.

I'm in Porky's lair, pulling out the final Needle.

I'm in the Ruined Zoo, running from a giant statue of Porky.

Without the Pokémon Trainer, I never would've been able to survive without him. He seemed to know his way around pretty well. If he'd help me get back home, I'd follow him anywhere – even if it was into a fiery, deadly temple.

I'm on Thunder Tower, destroying the Generator.

I'm in the Ruined Zoo, watching a boy I don't know save my life.

I'm in Tazmily Village, fighting Okera.

This looks like the end. We're only a few feet away from the ground. I really didn't want to die, not like this…

I'm in midair, being caught by a flying knight.

…I'm not dead? Someone saved us?

Looks like my life isn't complete just yet…

* * *

This one is only _technically_ a prologue, but I think it's awesome, so it doesn't matter.

I confess to having ripped off the nonlinear backstory idea from _Watchmen #4_. GO READ IT. I'm serious. Not only is it the best comic book ever produced, you'll also look informed when the movie comes out next summer.

Can anyone spot the common mystery I've put in all the chapters so far?

Well, that's enough for today. My hands REALLY hurt from all this typing.

REVIEW!


	9. Lucario

Just a day after uploading three chapters at once, here's a new one! 'Cause you all know I'm a shameless review whore.

On with the fic!

* * *

-Lucario-

_The Aura is With Me_

"I come before you as a Psychic novice," Lucario spoke, keeping his eyes trained on the ground. "I wish to learn how to become a master of psychic power as great as yourself. I respectfully request your assistance."

Lucario raised his head. "Please, great Pokémon Mewtwo."

The Legendary Pokémon floating in front of him smirked. "You think I'd teach my skills to one such as _**you**_? Leave here. You're a waste of my time."

"I don't want to be just a common Lucario!" Lucario cried out desperately. "You have no idea of the trials I've endured to find you! No one knew where you were, but I found you! Does that not count for anything?"

Mewtwo considered this a moment. "Hmm. My sanctuary is well shielded from the outside world. You must show _some_ promise to have made it inside. Very well. I'll give you one chance, and one chance only."

"Anything!" Lucario pleaded.

"Defeat me in single combat. If you are indeed worthy of my time, you should have no trouble," Mewtwo grinned.

Lucario grimaced, clenching his fists. "As you wish. I will not back down!"

"You seem unafraid, interesting," Mewtwo said thoughtfully. "You're either very brave – or an idiot."

Lucario pressed his hands together, inhaling deeply. His image flickered, then disappeared. Mewtwo smiled. "Double Team. Good opening move, if a tad predictable. Now, where have you gone?"

Lucario appeared directly behind Mewtwo, swinging his arm for a powerful blow to the neck. His arm was only a inch away when Mewtwo vanished. Lucario gasped, watching his hand continue its arc through empty space. _How did he dodge? He only had a few seconds of warning!_

Mewtwo reappeared behind the stunned Lucario, grabbing him around the throat. As Lucario writhed and gagged, Mewtwo leaned next to his ear. "Do you really think," he said quietly, "that I can be taken down so easily? I'm a Psychic master, you fool. My senses are amplified well beyond normal levels. You might as well have been moving in slow motion."

"Pathetic," Mewtwo sneered, throwing Lucario against a wall. Lucario slid to the ground, coughing. He struggled to his feet, breaking into a run towards Mewtwo.

Mewtwo rolled his eyes. "And yet you persist? Learn sense, you impudent pup. You cannot win."

Lucario threw punches, kicks, and jabs at Mewtwo, but in vain. Mewtwo easily dodged Lucario's onslaught, hardly breaking a sweat and constantly suggesting that Lucario quit. This infuriated Lucario, putting even more ferocity into his moves. As the battle continued, Lucario's moves became increasingly sluggish. Mewtwo increasingly taunted him, often dodging only at the last second or have him appear to land a punch on what turned out to be an illusion.

"Enough," Lucario growled, sweat pouring down his muzzle. "Dodge this!"

Aiming a hand at the ceiling, Lucario fired a Shadow Ball. The Shadow Ball blew the ceiling apart, causing a storm of rock debris to fall.

Lucario smiled, panting. _He can't dodge them all._

Mewtwo remained unconcerned, seeming blithely unaware of the rubble about to crush him. Lucario looked at him incredulously. _It's like he doesn't care!_

At the last second, the debris appeared to stop in midair, hovering above Mewtwo.

Mewtwo sighed. "Hardly a challenge. Oh, and by the way….if you bring the ceiling down, you bring ALL the ceiling down."

Lucario's eyes widened. He looked up just in time to see the remaining rubble crash onto him.

Mewtwo sedately strode over to Lucario, who was futilely struggling to get the rubble off himself. Mewtwo shook his head, smiling. "I told you it was pointless. But you never listen, do you? Your kind always has to learn everything the hard way."

"Shut up!" Lucario growled, unconsciously reaching out with his mind.

Mewtwo was flung aside, smacking into a wall.

Lucario's eyes widened. _Did I do that?_

Mewtwo floated into the air, seething with rage. "The fun is over. I am going to make you _suffer_."

Mewtwo mentally extracted Lucario from the debris, throwing him against the wall. Pieces of rubble were thrown at him, smacking him about the arena. Lucario struggled to stand up, covered in cuts and bruises. Weakly extending a hand, he tried to form a Shadow Ball. To his surprise, it formed bigger than it ever had before. _I can barely stand up…where is this power coming from?_

He shot in at Mewtwo, who sidestepped it. Mewtwo was blown back as it passed him. He narrowed his eyes. "Such power…how are you doing this? You should be dead!"

_He's right. I __should__ be dead,_ Lucario thought. _But I'm not…and my power seems to be increasing. What's going on here?_

The realization hit him. _It's my Aura! I've unlocked my natural ability! Every time I take damage, my power increases! So, to stop Mewtwo…_ His eyes widened. _He'll need to beat me within an inch of my life!_

"Mewtwo!" he called out. "You call yourself a Legendary? You're pathetic! All you do is cheap amateur tricks!"

"What did you say?" Mewtwo snarled, clenching his fists.

"You heard me!" Lucario called out. "Why don't you show me something impressive for once? Maybe I should go find Mew – at least then I'd see something truly powerful!"

"As you wish," Mewtwo spat out, rising into the air. "I'll show you true power!"

Mewtwo expanded his energy, filling the entire arena with a crackling, purple light. The debris rose from the ground, whirling about the arena in a tornado of psychic energy.

_It worked,_ Lucario thought grimly. _Now I just hope I can survive this._

Without warning, Lucario was yanked from the ground and flung into the tornado. Pieces of rubble smashed into him repeatedly as he twisted and spun around the room. Mewtwo personally struck Lucario with his own psychic lightning, tormenting Lucario.

At last, the tornado died down. The rubble crashed to the ground unceremoniously, while Mewtwo slowly descended, his anger spent. Lucario lay on the ground, twitching.

"Now do you see?" Mewtwo asked. "You never had a chance. I gave you the option to leave, but you didn't take it. Now it's too late. You will die here, Lucario."

He raised a paw, glowing with energy. "It's time to end this."

"Yes, I believe it is," Lucario responded.

Lucario floated up from the ground, his dark blue Aura shining around him. Mewtwo covered his eyes. "That light! What-"

"This is my Aura, Mewtwo," Lucario spoke, his voice echoing throughout the arena. "It increases based on how much damage I take. By almost killing me, you have made me stronger than you."

"Impossible!" Mewtwo cried out.

"Now it ends," Lucario declared, rising further into the air. Mewtwo tried to teleport away, but was rendered immobile with a wave of Lucario's hand.

"**Take this!**" Lucario yelled, unleashing an enormous Aura Beam. Mewtwo screamed in agony as he was engulfed inside the beam.

Mewtwo lay on the floor, completely spent. Lucario hovered over him. Mewtwo sighed, coughing. "So, I guess I need to train you now."

"No, actually," Lucario replied. "I don't need you or anyone else to teach me how to become a Psychic master. I know that now. As long as the Aura is with me, I can find my own path."

"So where will you go now?" Mewtwo asked, attempting to sit up.

"I don't know. Perhaps I'll reflect on my power, my life, maybe a little meditation," Lucario said thoughtfully. "Somewhere in the mountains, most likely."

He rose into the air, giving a small wave to the fallen Mewtwo. "Farewell, my one-time teacher."

And with that, he rose through the hole in the ceiling and out of sight.

* * *

Mewtwo vs. Lucario - Lucario always wins, hands down. I always say you're a pretty poor fighter if you rely solely on your trump cars, but th Aura is one hell of a trump card.

So yeah, I wanted to see them fight.

I LOVE LOVE LOVE writing for Mewtwo. He's the perfect smug evil genius.

Is is just me, or did I totally Naruto-ify a Pokemon battle? Okay. That's it. I've been watching too much anime. (4 shows)

Well, ladies and gentlemen, this is the part where I need your help. I have no idea for what I could do for the remaining characters' Prologues, and I need your help.

Ground rules:

I don't want to re-do anything already seen in SSE, Smash Mind 1, or Smash Mind 2, unless it's a unique way of storytelling, like in the Lucas chapter.

I'd like to tell an interesting story, not just simply say "that's what they were doing".

An idea with multiple characters is greatly appreciated.

Unless I absolutely HAVE to, I don't want to reuse a character.

I'm sorry for being so picky, but I'd like the remaining chapters to be as unique and interesting as the ones already up. My policy is if it's boring to write, it's boring to read.

If I don't use an idea, don't take it personally. I look over every review sent, and even if I don't use your exact idea, it might give me inspiration for a new chapter.

REVIEW!


	10. Ice Climbers

A very big thanks to Sueslayer2 of The-3-Sueslayers for serving as inspiration for this chapter!

On with the fic!

* * *

-Ice Climbers-

_Summit of Hope_

"You can't be serious!" Nana cried out, watching her brother move about their shared bedroom. Popo was throwing nearly everything he owned into a shoulder pack. He made no motion that he heard his sister, continuing to put food, clothes, and a medical kit into his pack.

"This is crazy! You can't go up there by yourself! Mom and Dad always said, never climb without a buddy! You could get lost or freeze to death or-" Nana broke off, glaring at Popo. "Are you even paying attention to me?"

"Come with me, then," Popo replied, continuing to pack.

Nana stopped short, staring at him in surprise. "What?"

"Come with me," Popo repeated, finally turning to look his sister in the eye. "If you're with me, I won't be alone. It's your choice. Whether you're with me or not, I'm still going."

"You have no proof that they're up there!" Nana cried out desperately. "Mom and Dad could be anywhere in the world! What makes you think they're on that specific mountain?"

"Dad always wanted to be the one to conquer the world's tallest mountains," Popo said, readjusting his pack. "If they're anywhere, it'll be on the highest mountain around."

Nana sighed. "I can see there's no talking you out of this. Fine. I'm coming with you."

* * *

Several hours later, Popo and Nana walked out of their house, shutting the door behind them. Nana tugged on her sleeves, frowning. "I don't like this parka. It's too bushy."

"Like it or not, it's your only protection against the elements," Popo replied, zipping up his own blue parka. "So if I were you, I'd stop complaining and start climbing."

Nana rolled her eyes, sighing irritably. "Whatever you say."

* * *

It was tough going. The mountain was steep, covered in ice, and very slippery. The twins slowly but surely made their way up the mountain, attached together by a belay rope.

After several hours, Popo called down to Nana. "I think I see a ledge a few feet above us. How about we stop there and make camp for the night?"

"Great," Nana replied tiredly, resting on recently made footholds.

* * *

That night, the two huddled in their tent, the wind howling around them.

"We made great progress today," Popo said cheerfully, resting his head on his hands. "I bet we could get more than halfway tomorrow. Mom and Dad will be so proud to see how fast we made it to them. Don't you think so, Nana?" He turned to look at his sister.

Nana was wrapped tightly in her blankets, fast asleep.

Popo gave a small smile before turning back over in his sleeping bag.

* * *

The two rose early, washed, ate breakfast, then pulled up their tent and continued on.

Further up, the mountain was even more difficult. The twins were assaulted by a vicious storm that lasted all day. Often, they had no idea where they were going, just feeling for rocks up above to pull themselves higher.

A few hours in, Nana was beginning to feel fatigued. Trying to shake it off, she reached for a new handhold, only to have her hands slip completely from the mountainside due to the snow. Her arms pinwheeling, Nana's feet slipped off their holds, causing her to plunge into the abyss.

Popo felt the line go taut. Realizing what happened, he began to swing from side to side, causing the limply hanging Nana to do the same. Popo continued to move back and forth, causing Nana to swing higher. "Grab onto the ledge above me!" Popo yelled as Nana blew past him. "I can't hold your weight much longer!"

Popo's yell snapped Nana out of her trance. Swinging high above Popo again, she made a grab for the rock side. Her fingers connected.

For several minutes, Nana stayed frozen there, unable to believe it. "H-How did you know that would work?" she finally stammered out.

"I didn't," Popo replied from below her. "I had to try something. I wasn't sure if it would work."

"Has a belay rope ever been used like that before?" Nana asked, still clinging to the rock wall.

"Don't think so," Popo said, smiling. "That's one for the history books."

* * *

The two continued up the mountain, finally stopping to make camp at another ledge.

That night, the storm raged even harder, almost blowing down the twins' tent.

Nana hurried through the tent flap, clutching a bucket. She frantically buttoned up the tent, the bucket resting on her arm. The tent secure, she turned to Popo, extending the bucket. "Popo, I got some fresh water…Popo?"

Popo was curled up in a ball, eyes tightly shut. Sobs racked his small frame. "…Mom…Dad…where are you?...I'm scared…don't leave…I miss you…"

Nana's eyes widened. _He's realized it, deep down…Mom and Dad are gone. He won't admit it, but he knows it's true. This whole thing is a sham…but it's the only thing keeping him going._

Nana rested a comforting hand on Popo's head. Eventually, his cries subsided.

* * *

Nana watched Popo closely the next morning, but he gave no sign of what happened the previous night. Nana resolved to keep a closer eye on him as they packed up the tent.

As they got closer to the summit, the air began to grow thin. Popo and Nana were forced to put on oxygen tanks and wrap up even tighter against the cold.

They continued in total silence, the howling wind the only sound both heard for several hours.

Growing weary, Popo took another look at the top. His eyes widened as he comprehended what he was seeing. He squinted and rubbed his eyes to make sure it wasn't an illusion. "Nana, Nana!" he called out excitedly. "The summit is only a few feet away! We could be there within ten minutes!"

Hearing no response, he looked down at his sister. Nana was slumped against the rock face in exhaustion, her eyes closed. Even worse, her breathing mask had slipped off her face.

"Nana!" Popo cried, frantically hauling up the belay rope. "Hold on, please hold on!"

Straining with all his might, he managed to pull Nana up next to him. Using an arm to hold up his unconscious sister, Popo redoubled his efforts to reach the summit.

At the point of sheer exhaustion, Popo finally climbed onto the summit. He took out a water bottle from his pack, splashing a little on Nana's face. "Come on, Nana," he said gently. "Wake up. We're here. We're at the top."

Nana stirred, opening her eyes. "Popo?...are we there?..." she mumbled.

Popo nodded excitedly, replacing Nana's breathing mask. "We've made it, Nana! Mom and Dad should be just over there!"

Nana sat up, struggling to stand. "Well, where are they? They should be congratulating us."

"They must be just out of sight," Popo nodded, reassuring himself. "Come on, let's go!"

Nana took Popo's hand. The twins ran further along the summit, Nana barely able to keep up with Popo's frantic, eager bounds. The duo sped along the summit in record time, stopping when another ledge appeared in front of them.

"They're…they're not here…" Popo said in disbelief, looking over the way they had just came. "Mom and Dad…aren't here." He began to tighten up, tears forming at the corner of his eyes. "They were never here!"

"Popo, wait!" Nana said, tugging on her brother's sleeve. "Look, in the snow! I think it's some kind of message!"

Popo stopped crying and scrambled over to where Nana was pointing. The twins peered closely at what was scrawled in the snow.

_Popo and Nana-_

_If you're reading this, then congratulations! Looks like your father was right after all about you two being able to reach the summit in time! You two have officially won our little contest. Well done! The two of you deserve a reward! Grab the little trinket hanging on the post, and head back down. We're treating the both of you to your favorite, steak-and-kidney pie with some vegetable soup. Doesn't that sound delicious? We're waiting for you two back at the house. See you there! And remember, we're proud of you._

_-Mom_

Popo frowned. "Contest? Trinket? What's she talking about?"

"I think Mom and Dad were planning on challenging us to climb as high as we could," Nana realized. "But we were separated from them and taken to this place before they could do that."

"Wait, that doesn't make any sense," Popo said confusedly. "We woke up here inside a house filled with all our stuff in an unfamiliar land with no explanations. Why are mountains from our home here? And what happened to the trinket Mom mentioned?"

Nana concentrated, thinking hard. "It's like… someone made an exact copy of our mountains and placed them here, but ignored the small stuff. The trinket is probably back home with Mom and Dad."

"So where are we?" Popo asked, scanning the horizon as far as he could see. There was nothing recognizable.

Nana shrugged. "I have no idea. What do you think we should do, Popo?"

Popo remained silent, staring out over the horizon. "I really don't know," he said finally. "We've been taken from our parents and home and dropped in some weird place for some unknown reason. We have no idea where to go, what to do, or how to get home."

He turned back to his sister and flashed a grin. "But you know what Dad said – there's always another mountain!"

* * *

This chapter fought tooth and nail not to be written. I tried SO HARD to make it engaging, but a repetitive motion such as climbing just isn't that interesting to write about. I'm sorry for anyone who likes climbing, but think about it. Would a journal detailing your climbs move-by-move be that interesting if everything goes as planned?

Yeah, that's what I thought.

This chapter was also hard to write due to the fact I kept feeling like I was writing one of Gordon Kormon's _Everest_ novels instead of SSE fanfiction. (Don't worry if you haven't read them, they're a bit dull.)

I've never actually tried steak-and-kidney pie, but I've heard it's good.

Yes, the Ice Climbers love their veggies. Given that for most of their game they're collecting vegtables to eat, (How do fresh vegtables grow on a snowy mountain anyway?) I thought they pretty much love them.

I need more chapter ideas! Same rules from last chapter still apply!

REVIEW!


	11. Wolf, Toon Link, and Jigglypuff

Thanks to Fireblast123 for providing the inspiration for this chapter!

On with the fic!

* * *

_Isolation_

-Wolf-

"This is _Wolfen 001-A, _requesting assistance. I am alone over an S-class planet in an unknown sector. Fuel running low, help urgently needed. I am broadcasting on all known frequencies and channels. This is _Wolfen 001-A, _requesting assistance…"

The _Wolfen_ drifted in a lazy orbit. Inside, Wolf drummed his fingers on the armrest, monitoring his S.O.S. Flicking a dial, he brought up the long-range radar. As before, his ship was the only signal for several light-years. His distress signal was echoing in empty space.

Wolf sighed, taking out a small device from a pouch on his belt. Flicking it on, he brought it close to his face. "Wolf O'Donnell personal log entry #234," he spoke. "This data has previously been recorded several times, but I need something to do or I'll go insane."

"I was on a raid with the rest of Star Wolf in an asteroid field when I was somehow knocked unconscious inside my ship. When I awoke, I first believed I was still in the asteroid field. Further inspection revealed that it was not the same one, due to the fact that my team was missing and the surrounding area was different. Several hours of recon revealed only an S-class planet nearby. There didn't appear to be anything else in this area of space. This description has no counterpart with any known sector of the Lylat system."

Wolf rubbed his forehead. "I am all alone, in an unfamiliar region of space with supplies running low."

"The planet appears to be of no consequence," Wolf continued, taking a glance at the world beneath him. "Out of sheer boredom, I made a small flyover of the planet's surface. Initial recon confirmed my first impression. The planet is completely deserted, with no signs of life. It is of no interest or value – What the?!"

Movement in the planet's atmosphere caught Wolf's attention. He pressed his face to the glass, trying to make sense of what he was seeing. After several minutes, he turned back to his log recorder. "There appears to have been some sort of explosion in the planet's sky. An enormous dark sphere has just appeared, expanding at an extreme rate. It's most likely a natural occurrence," he said dismissively. "It doesn't bear any further investigation."

"I will continue sending my distress signal as long as I can. Hopefully _someone_ can save me from this godforsaken planet," Wolf grumbled. "Wolf out."

Stowing away his log recorder, Wolf thumbed the _Send Message_ button. He leaned back in his chair, sighing with boredom.

"This is _Wolfen 001-A, _requesting assistance…"

* * *

-Toon Link-

"Link…"

Link stirred slightly.

"Link…"

Link opened his eyes, squinting at the glare. A grotesque face loomed into his field of vision. "Ah, you're awake."

Link scrambled away, eyes wide. "Red Lions! Don't scare me like that!"

"Sorry," the former king of Hyrule said. "I was worried."

Link sat down at the rear of his boat, breathing easier. He took a look around. "Hey, weren't we on Tetra's ship just a minute ago? Where are we?"

"That's what I was going to ask you," the King of Red Lions replied. "I've been scanning the horizon ever since I woke up, which is not an easy thing to do when you're a figurehead. I couldn't see anything."

"You mean we're lost?" Link cried out.

"As much as a sailor can be, yes," the King of Red Lions confirmed. "The shore could be in any possible direction."

Link patted down his pockets, frantically searching. "Please don't be lost, don't be lost, don't be lost- here it is!" he exclaimed proudly, pulling out a small white wand.

The King of Red Lions smiled. "The Wind Waker! Brilliant, Link!"

Link motioned for silence, waving the wand in slow, coordinated motions. He came to a stop, waiting.

Nothing happened.

"Are you sure you did it right?" the King of Red Lions asked, his brow furrowed.

"I must have messed up," Link said, annoyed. "I'll try again."

Link took out the Wind Waker again, repeating the motions impatiently.

Nothing happened.

"These winds are different," Link realized with growing horror. "They won't listen to me!"

"An unfamiliar sea, hmm?" the King of Red Lions remarked. "This is certainly a challenge."

Link sat down hard, hanging his head. "I wish Tetra was here," he said wistfully. "She'd know what to do."

"You could always try sailing the normal, slow way," the King of Red Lions suggested. "Do you have enough supplies?"

Link checked his pack. "I've just got a few days of emergency rations," he reported. "I'm not sure if it'll be enough."

"Well the, we'd better get started, shouldn't we?" the King of Red Lions replied, twisting his head back outward.

Link nodded, beginning to hoist the sail.

* * *

-Jigglypuff-

_She jumped, bounced, and spun, crooning soft melodies all the while. The crowd loved it, cheering. She continued her act, breaking into the finale. She hopped across the stage, giving the crowd a wink. Ending on a high note, she stepped back and bowed as much as her round body would let her. The crowd went wild, leaping to their feet and giving thunderous applause. A low chant filled the room, gradually increasing in volume._

"_Jigglypuff!...Jigglypuff!...Jigglypuff!..."_

The recollection vanished as quickly as it came when she opened her eyes. Bouncing to her feet, she took a look around. She was at the bottom of a steep canyon, lying on a pile of rocks. She frowned, examining her surroundings. She had no idea where she was.

Spotting her microphone lying several feet away, she snatched it up, cradling it tenderly. She looked over the surrounding area, hoping for some sort of explanation. She found nothing.

Seeing no alternative, she tentatively wandered through the canyon, stepping over rocks and sidestepping bushes.

At one point, she felt something pull on her and stopped. Looking back, she discovered her decorative hair bow had snagged on a piece of rock. She twisted, flailed, and pulled, but could not get free. Close to tears, she was forced to untie the bow from her head and leave it hanging there. Giving it a sad look, she turned and continued on.

Finally reaching the end of the gorge, she tentatively peered out. A vast plain stretched out before her, dry and barren. There was no sign of civilization.

Despair overwhelming her, she dropped to the ground. As her tears flowed freely, she made a silent plea to the heavens.

_Please, put me back where I belong!_

* * *

If you were confused, this chapter was meant to be a three-parter based off of three different types of isolation. Wolf dealt with isolation in space, Toon Link was isolated at sea, and Jigglypuff faced social isolation.

I had entirely too much fun boring the living heck out of Wolf. I'm evil. (Who lol'd at the little irony I threw in there?)

Yes, I made Toon Link talk. A two-way conversation worked better, and besides, I like writing dialogue.

Somehow, Jigglypuff morphed into the singing Jigglypuff from the cartoon. Not sure how that happened, but I think it kinda works.

Why did none of these characters meet the "main party" in SSE? Simple. SEE takes place in a big world, with a lot of stuff going on at once. Most of the main characters only met by chance. It's only natural that a few people would happen to miss the main event completely.

Which of the three was your favorite and why?

I need more ideas! Same rules apply!

REVIEW!


	12. Solid Snake

After a small hiatus, I am back!

On with the fic!

_

* * *

_-Solid Snake-

_Metal Gear Solid: Subspace Patriots _

Snake crept around a box, using a rolling dive to get behind another one. He looked around cautiously, scanning for signs of guards. There were none. Satisfied, Snake relaxed into a more neutral position, calling up his codec.

"This is Snake," he spoke gravelly. "I have infiltrated the airship. The place is mostly deserted, though I did see a few guards. At least, I thought they were guards. Looked a little overweight to me. Weird outfits, too. Green on purple? Where were they supposed to blend in?" Snake rolled his eyes and continued. "I expect security to increase when I get closer to the bridge. Can you send me the layout, Otacon?"

A hiss of static was his only answer. Snake growled in frustration. _Damnit! I'm being jammed!_

He switched off his codec, continuing down the hall.

Downloading the _Halberd's_ schematics from a nearby console into his PDA, Snake scanned the blueprints for the fastest route to the bridge. To his surprise, he noticed a service elevator just a little over half a mile away. Snake's eyes narrowed. _Convenient…and suspicious. This is too easy._

Snake continued on, sneaking past rooms and moving down hallways. Snake saw a few more of the strangely dressed guards, but encountered no active resistance. Snake's paranoia increased, causing him to tiptoe around every corner and continually keep his SOCOM drawn.

Snake stopped in front of a long, narrow corridor, taking a glance at the schematics on his PDA. The elevator was just at the end of the hallway.

Snake slowly stepped down the corridor, gripping his gun tightly and constantly looking from side to side. _This open space…I don't like it. I feel too vulnerable out here._

**BANG BANG, BANG BANG, BANG BANG…** The sudden noise made Snake jump, swiveling his gun towards the source. The banging noises were coming from the wall, moving along towards the elevator. _Sounds like something really big is crawling on the outside wall,_ Snake thought, moving his gun to face the elevator door.

The banging reached the end of the hallway, stopping suddenly. Snake kept his gun raised, half expecting something to crash through the wall and attack him.

After several minutes of nothing happening, Snake made his way into the elevator. He pressed the button for the bridge, causing the elevator to ascend. Snake double-checked the ammunition in his SOCOM, preparing for an inevitable conflict with whoever was driving the airship. Once he was done, Snake took a look at the outside. The elevator had glass sides, allowing Snake to view the enormous elevator shaft speeding by.

After a few minutes had passed, Snake became aware that the banging had resumed, coming from beneath him this time. The banging was increasing in volume, and growing faster all the time.

_**BAMBAMBAMBAMBAMBAMBAMBAMBAM…**_

Suddenly, a huge metal mechanoid leaped into Snake's field of view, climbing the shaft opposite him at a ferocious pace. The mechanoid kept climbing, staying perfectly opposite to the rushing elevator.

Snake stared in shock, instinctively flipping off the safety on his gun. _A Metal Gear!_

Suddenly, the Metal Gear leaped from its climb, twisting gracefully in the air. It grabbed onto the top of Snake's elevator, cushioning its own fall. Snake shrank back, watching the ceiling begin to cave in. Weighed down by the enormous mech, the elevator began to slow down.

Snake quickly punched the button for the nearest floor, hoping to escape the elevator before it caved in completely. The elevator inched upward, groaning in protest. Snake grimaced. _This elevator won't last much longer._

After several tense seconds, the elevator gave a weary ding as it stopped. A twang sound from above caught Snake's attention. _The cables are snapping,_ Snake realized with horror. He frantically thumbed the OPEN DOOR button, hearing more cables give way. The doors slowly trundled open just as Snake heard the last cable snap. He dived into the outside hall just as the elevator fell, taking the Metal Gear with it.

Snake remained in a crouching position, staring at the open shaft.

With a metallic groan, a giant, three-fingered steel hand reached up and grabbed the ledge. The other hand soon followed, bringing the Metal Gear up to the opening. A distorted, tinny voice sounded from inside. _"Well done, Snake. I see you haven't lost your touch."_

"Liquid Ocelot!" Snake spat out.

"_Meet Metal Gear PRIMIDI!" _Snake's old enemy laughed. _"Constructed with advanced metals indigenous to this place, it is almost invincible! This Gear could take out both REX and RAY!"_

Snake took a good look at the mobile tank crouching in front of him. PRIMIDI had a V-shaped head similar to RAY, but without the extended "wings". Its body was a small oval, containing the cockpit as well as the speaker. Two gigantic, jointed arms extended from its "shoulders", ending in three-pronged claws. It had slightly smaller, jointed metal legs similar to those of a Gekko.

"_You cannot escape PRIMIDI," _Liquid Ocelot continued. _"This Metal Gear was designed for maneuverability as well as strength. Anywhere you go, it can follow."_

"We'll see about that," Snake grunted. He turned and ran.

PRIMIDI used its claws to widen the shaft opening, leaping inside and bounding after Snake. Rolling and dodging, Snake managed to keep one step ahead of the rampaging Metal Gear. Dashing into a giant hangar, Snake hid in the shadows.

PRIMIDI smashed through the wall, looking around for signs of Snake. Liquid Ocelot's mocking laughter rang throughout the room. _"Ha ha ha ha! So, you've decided to run and hide, Snake? You're only delaying the inevitable!"_

The Metal Gear loped through the room, stomping on patches of darkness and ripping apart anything that could be used as cover. Unseen, Snake crawled to a flight of stairs, slinking his way up.

Liquid Ocelot continued his rampage, getting frustrated. _"Where ARE you? You know you can't hide forever!"_

Reaching the top, Snake took a look over the railing. PRIMIDI was savagely punching a crate apart, sending shards of cardboard flying everywhere. Snake's brow furrowed. _Liquid was right about one thing…it's definitely more maneuverable than other Metal Gears. It'll be hard to hit._

Spotting a case several feet away, Snake crawled over to it, opening it up. Inside, a rocket launcher rested neatly inside, with several rockets stacked nearby. _Just what I need,_ Snake thought, heaving the launcher onto his shoulder.

Meanwhile, Liquid Ocelot had finally spotted the staircase. _"Aha! Clever as always, Snake!"_ Twin machines guns opened up from PRIMIDI's "shoulders". _"But not clever enough!"_

The wall opposite Snake was sprayed with bullets, Liquid Ocelot firing wildly. Snake hunkered down, clutching the rocket launcher to his chest. He scowled. _Liquid's got me pinned down…If only I could cause a distraction._

An idea hit Snake. Taking a dive roll down the stairs, he threw a chaff grenade at PRIMIDI. The grenade detonated, causing PRIMIDI to stop firing and sway from side to side blindly. _"Ahh! What have you done?!"_

Loading a rocket, Snake fired at PRIMIDI. It hit the mech square in the midsection, causing it to fall over. Liquid Ocelot struggled to bring up the Metal Gear, giving Snake time to escape back into the shadows.

PRIMIDI straightened up, Liquid Ocelot's voice seething with rage. _"Oh, you're going to regret that."_

He fired his own rocket, causing the stairs to erupt into a ball of flame. When Snake's scream of agony was not heard, Liquid Ocelot turned his Metal Gear away from the stairs. _"Where have you gone?"_

PRIMIDI moved deeper into the hangar, resuming its stream of machine-gun fire.

Snake crouched in the shadows, watching the mech continue its approach. Looking around for cover, he spotted a control panel several feet away. _That must control the hangar doors,_ Snake realized. _If I could get over to it…_

He holstered his rocket launcher. _I need to occupy Liquid's attention first._ He fired off another missile directly at PRIMIDI. Liquid Ocelot fired his own rocket in retaliation. The two rockets met each other in a midair explosion. Liquid Ocelot chuckled. _"Growing desperate, are we?"_

While his enemy was distracted, Snake sprinted over to the console, slamming his hand down on a button. The hangar doors whooshed open, creating a vacuum of rushing air. Snake tightly gripped onto a length of cable with one hand, preventing himself from being propelled out the opening by the fierce winds.

"_Trying to get rid of me, Snake?"_ Liquid Ocelot chided as PRIMIDI began to slip towards the open door. _"You should know better."_

"I do know better," Snake shouted over the howling wind. "I'm not going to leave any chance that that Gear might survive."

Just as PRIMIDI was about to fall out of the hangar, Snake slammed another button. With another whoosh, the hangar doors slammed shut, pinning the Metal Gear between them. As Liquid Ocelot struggled to pull the crushing doors apart, Snake fired off two rockets in quick succession. The rockets detonated on PRIMIDI, engulfing it in a huge explosion. The intense damage proved to be too much for the mech. Its joints slumped down, now inoperable.

Snake walked over to the trapped PRIMIDI. He snorted. "You never learn, do you, Liquid? No Metal Gear has ever beaten me, and none ever will."

Liquid's voice crackled out from the damaged speaker. _"Oh, but this wasn't my only plan, Snake! You may have beaten PRIMIDI, but I still have the FOXDIE Trigger!"_

"FOXDIE Trigger?" Snake questioned. "What's that?"

Liquid Ocelot laughed. _"A special airborne chemical, that, when released, causes the FOXDIE virus to become instantly lethal! When my men rescue me, you will feel its wrath!"_

Snake scowled. "Don't count on it. This isn't over."

"_It certainly isn't!" _Liquid Ocelot laughed as Snake walked away. _"But who will this end with, Snake?"_

* * *

Snake glanced around the room he had chosen as a hiding place, flat against the wall. _Liquid's men will be all over the place in a short while. I need a better place to hide until this all blows over. Then, I can continue to the bridge._

His eyes fell on an empty cardboard box. Snake smiled. _Perfect._

* * *

It took me 20 minutes to come up with a title. I wanted something Metal Gear-esque, while still relating to SSE. And no, I couldn't use _Metal Gear Solid: The Subspace Emissary_. That's just unoriginal. I'm still kinda iffy on the title. What do you all think?

I wrote this chapter late at night, so I was in a bit of a hurry. Does it seem rushed?

Anyone catch the assorted Metal Gear references, particularly the way Snake handled the "boss battle"?

I confess to having modeled the PRIMIDI design _very slightly _on the Cloverfield monster. Think smaller, and made of metal.

Who liked the reference to Smash Mind 2?

Having never played an MGS game, I'm a bit concerned on how I wrote Snake and Liquid. Did it seem in character?

I had no idea if "Liquid" or "Ocelot" would be an appropraite abbreviation for Liquid Ocelot, so I used his full title every time.

I don't know where I came up with the term "Primidi". I guess I thought it would be a good name for a semi-final boss. Like a huge, "emperor" Primid.

It's almost 12:00, and I'm dead tired. Hope you all liked it. I'm out.

I need more ideas! Same rules apply!

REVIEW!


	13. Sonic

_The Dark Knight_ is the BEST MOVIE EVER MADE. I'm serious. Go see it. If you like Batman, If you like crime dramas, if you like dark movies, if you like the Joker (Heath deserves a posthumous Oscar!), then you will love this movie.

Now, to slightly less awesome things, like the next chapter.

On with the fic!

* * *

-Sonic-

_Late Arrival_

With a rumbling sound, half of the gunship fell off, flames streaming from its vents. The remaining section billowed smoke, completely inoperable. The two figures on the bridge frowned, walking back into the dark sphere from which they came. A ragtag squadron of ships flew in one by one after them. And for a minute, all was silent.

"Tails, pull up! We're going to hit the water!"

The frantic shout startled the fox, snapping him out of his trance. He yanked up on the controls of the _Tornado_, bringing it out of a steep dive and back towards the giant sphere hanging in the sky. Tails rubbed the back of his head ashamedly, turning to look at his friend with a sheepish look. "Sorry, Sonic. I guess I got a little distracted watching the show out there."

The hedgehog was gripping onto the fin at the plane's rear for dear life, glaring at Tails. "We could've hit the water, Tails! _The water!_ Do you have any idea how far from shore we are? If we'd crashed, I'd be dead! **Dead**!"

Tails turned back around in his seat. "I said I was sorry. So what do you think it was we just saw?"

"Beats me," Sonic replied, scratching his head. "At least the good guys won."

"How do you know who was the good guys?" Tails questioned, his brow furrowed. "I had no idea."

"I don't think the good guys would want parts of the world to be…swallowed up by those dark spheres, whatever they are," Sonic said, struggling for words.

Tails nodded. "That's a good point. I'm still freaked out by those spheres of darkness. They just seem…wrong to me somehow. Like they shouldn't be here. I don't really understand it."

"There's a lot of stuff we don't understand here," Sonic said, starting to tick off examples on his fingers. "First, we wake up next to your Tornado out in the middle of nowhere with no idea of how we got there. Then, when we actually get a look around, this place ends up looking like a huge patchwork quilt. Mountains near forest, desert near ocean, and so on. Completely bizarre. And to top it off, now there's some kind of war going on here!" He sighed, looking up at the dark sphere with the gunship still hanging out of it. "At least when we get in there, we'll get some answers."

"What makes you think the people we've been following understand any more than we do?" Tails asked. "For all we know, they could be just as lost and confused as we are."

"Oh, they know something, Tails," Sonic declared firmly. "We've seen what they've been doing. They're a team on a mission. They know who they're fighting. They've got answers, trust me."

"We'll see," Tails answered doubtfully, adjusting the throttle.

The _Tornado_ coasted over the waves, heading closer to the sphere. Tails adjusted his grip on the controls. "We're almost there, Sonic. The outer hull of the ship looks pretty badly damaged. I can't see a good place to land. Do you see anything, Sonic?"

When he got no response, Tails turned back around to look at his friend. Sonic was staring intently at the water, frowning. He jerked out of his reverie, turning to look at Tails. "What? Uh, no, I don't see anything either."

"Something wrong?" Tails inquired. "You look distracted."

"Ahh, it's nothing, it's just…" Sonic trailed off, gesturing mutely. "…I'm not used to being late every time, you know? I mean, look at me, Sonic the Hedgehog, 'fastest thing alive'…" He gave a small laugh. "And now I'm stuck playing catch-up. Every time we've seen some big event happen here, we've had to do it from a distance because we were too far to help them. Either that, or those explosions keep getting in the way. Now they're headed for the final showdown…and I'm just now joining them."

He fell silent, going back to staring sadly at the water.

"Well, this is the final showdown, right?" Tails ventured, hoping to cheer Sonic up. "So maybe you could come in at a crucial moment and help them!"

Sonic looked up and smiled. "Hey, yeah! Sonic the Hedgehog, saving the heroes in their darkest hour! I like it!"

"Sonic, we're coming up on the battleship," Tails announced suddenly, turning back and pulling up on the throttle. "I'm going to circle around and look for a landing zone."

"Don't waste your fuel," Sonic said, stepping to the other side of the plane. "I can make it from here."

He jumped off, rolling up into a ball to absorb the impact. He bounced neatly off the deck, unfurling his body. He set off at a run across the deck, nimbly jumping and dodging over ledges and turrets.

"Come back for me in a few hours!" he yelled as he dashed across the last few feet of deck and into the dark sphere.

Tails smiled, turning the plane back toward land. _Good old Sonic._

* * *

Sonic continued running through the twisted, glowing landscape. He grinned, increasing his pace. _Look out, Sonic the Hedgehog is coming to save the day!_

* * *

The new Reader Traffic feature is AMAZING! It seems I not only have readers in the U.S., but in Canada, the United Kingdom, Australia, the Philippines, Sweden, Norway, Singapore, France, Italy, and Finland! I don't even know where half those places are and people there are reading MY stories! You have no idea how flattered and happy I am right now. If you have a profile here, go and check it out. I bet you'll be suprised at just **where **your stories are being read.

I felt this chapter has had the best characterization by far, due to me actually being a Sonic fan instead of having to look the character up on Wikipedia. Makes you wonder why I waited so long to do this chapter.

Sonic's never really been late to something really major, so I figured the whole experience would unsettle him.

Sonic's uncertainty and depression over being late is also a mirror for my own feelings of him being shoved into SSE at the very last second. He was robbed, I tell you!

I'm going to bring to light a hanging plot thread of Smash Mind 2 that ties in to this chapter. If you recall, in the "Sonic's Friends" chapter Silver woke up at the shore just as "Galactic Brawl" occured. I never explained why he was there, or what knocked him out. All I'll say is that it ties into the overarcing mystery of this fic. Incidentally, has anyone figured it out yet? It shouldn't be too hard, I kinda gave it away in the first chapter...

For people who've already solved the mystery and reread that chapter, I'm going to clear up a plot hole you might have spotted. Knuckles woke up on a replica of Angel Island a few miles away from the Isle of the Ancients a short time before "Galactic Brawl". Thinking he's still on the real island and still on Mobius, Knuckles made no move to go after Sonic and Tails after he saw them flying toward the huge Subspace sphere. He didn't think it was any of his buisness, the Master Emerald taking priority. Knuckles doesn't think anything of the gap in his memories, believing he was just asleep for a few hours. Typical Kuncklehead.

I STILL need more ideas!! Please contribute, I'm desperate to finish this fic before school starts! Same rules apply!

REVIEW!


	14. Pokemon Trainer

A VERY special thanks to Sueslayer2 of The-3-Sueslayers for pulling through after an idea drought and providing the inspiration for this chapter!

On with the fic!

* * *

-Pokémon Trainer-

_Mystery of Mew_

"_Come closer, Red," the old man said quietly, motioning for the boy to come closer to his chair. The ten-year-old Red scooted over, his eyes wide with curiosity._

"_Are you going to tell me a story, Grandpa?" the boy questioned. _

_The old man chuckled. "Yes, but this story is different than the others. This one actually happened."_

"_Wow, really?" Red asked, propping his chin up with his hands. "You had a real adventure?"_

"_Not an adventure, really," the old man clarified. "More like…an event. A magical, life-changing event. This is the story of when I met Mew."_

"_Mew?!" the boy exclaimed. "The Legendary Pokémon? What was it like?"_

"_It was the best experience of my life," the old man said, looking far off into the distance , his mind dwelling on the past. "I was just beginning as a Pokémon Trainer, not that much older than you. I was out training with my Growlithe and Raichu near a waterfall deep in the forest. I found that place completely by accident, just looking randomly for a spot. It looked so picturesque when I first saw it, smooth stones scattered all around, the blue-green water cascading down, the rainbow forming at the top…" The old man trailed off, "It was pure magic."_

"_What about Mew, Grandpa?" Red pressed, eager for details. "How did you meet him?"_

"_Ah, yes, Mew," the old man said, getting back on track. "I'm not really sure how it happened. One minute we were training just as usual, the next – I couldn't really say; something just seemed different. I turned to look at the waterfall and there he was, just hanging there peacefully in his bubble. He seemed so calm, so tranquil – not even my Pokémon growling at him seemed to shake him. I don't know how long I stood there, watching him. It took awhile before I realized he was floating towards me."_

"_What happened next?" the boy asked, on the edge of his seat._

"_He was just a few feet away from me when he stopped. I made a small motion to my Pokémon, telling them not to attack. I didn't move another muscle, worried that any sudden movement would make him disappear and cause this moment to be lost. I knew how rare a sighting of him was; I wasn't about to spoil it." The old man adjusted his glasses, then continued. "He opened those mesmerizing blue eyes of his, and looked directly at me. You have no idea what I saw in his eyes, Red. Looking at just his body, he resembles a cat, a child, a simple creature. Those eyes, however, they contain a wisdom and intelligence beyond anything else I've ever seen. Such knowledge, such power over me – with just a glance."_

"_What did you do, Grandpa?" Red asked curiously. "Did you talk to Mew?" _

"_Well, Mew doesn't talk, not like us," the old man corrected. "He communicates by thought, feeling, and emotion – more suggestions than actual statements. That's what he did to me," the old man continued, straightening up in his chair. "He reached forward, still not taking his eyes off me, and touched my face with a tiny paw. The next thing I knew, I was lost in a powerful sea of thought. So much experience, so much knowledge, so much wisdom – it overwhelmed me." The old man leaned back, closing his eyes. "I saw so much in one moment, Red. I've forgotten most of it now – but I always remembered one thing. Mew's power showed me everything about purpose, existence, life, and death. When he pulled his paw away, I felt electrified. I knew my destiny at that moment."_

"_How?" Red questioned, tilting his head to the side. _

"_Mew showed me everything," the old man replied simply, opening his eyes and looking back at his grandson. "I knew what I had to do. I recalled my Pokémon and left the waterfall, going back home. I took a look back, just out of curiosity. Mew was still there, floating serenely in midair and staring after me. I smiled at him, then turned back and continued back into the forest. Just then, I felt something in the air change again. Spinning around, I discovered that both Mew and the waterfall had vanished completely, leaving only a patch of forest behind. It was like it was never there." The old man sighed, looking up at the ceiling. "I think Mew brings the waterfall with him when he appears. I was just lucky enough to be the lucky one to find him."_

"_What about your destiny?" Red asked. "You never said what it was."_

"_I'm getting to that," the old man replied. "When I got home, I immediately set free all my Pokémon. I gave up my dream of being a Pokémon Trainer that day, instead deciding to become a rice farmer." He gave a chuckle at the memory. "Everyone was completely surprised at the news. They all kept asking me why, why, why – why would I ever settle for this? I couldn't tell them, any of them. No one would understand. Mew had shown me that this was to be my life – it seemed a sure thing now. It's funny – I never questioned __why__ this was my destiny. Though, perhaps, if I hadn't settled down in these rice fields, I never would have married your grandmother, watched your mother be born or watched you come into the world." He ruffled his grandson's hair affectionately. "Perhaps my destiny really was to tell you great stories until you go and save the world all by yourself, eh?"_

"_But – but what about Mew's wisdom?" Red cried out, becoming frustrated in his incomprehension. "What __**was**__ it? You never told me! What did Mew show you that revealed your destiny?"_

"_I'm afraid it's something that can't be put into words," the old man said, smiling sadly. "What Mew showed me is only something that can be comprehended and understood. Trying to describe it doesn't do it justice. It's something that needs to be experienced."_

"_Aww…I'll never know what it was like!" Red pouted, crossing his arms. "I'm never gonna be able to find Mew myself!"_

"_Cheer up, Red," the old man said warmly, patting his grandson's head. "If you search hard enough, you never know what you might find…"_

* * *

His grandfather's words echoed through the now fourteen-year-old Red's mind, walking through the forest. His trusty Squirtle strolled by his side.

Red sighed. "What was I thinking? This is hopeless. Mew's never going to appear for me. Not now, not ever. This was all just a stupid pipe dream."

"Squirtle squirt!" his Squirtle called out, tugging on his pant leg and pointing further into the forest.

Red smiled. "I guess it couldn't hurt to take one last look beyond the next set of trees."

He resumed his leisurely pace, rounding a bend. Squirtle scrambled to keep up.

Red stopped in his tracks, his jaw hanging open.

The waterfall was there.

Red stumbled forward, taking in the sight before him. He looked from side to side, absorbing the details of the landscape. "The rocks…the air…the waterfall…it's just like Grandpa described," he breathed. "It's real. All of it's real. So that means-"

A sudden breeze interrupted him, accompanied by the faintest sound of tinkling wind chimes. Red spun around, looking directly at the waterfall.

Mew had appeared, turning slowly in his bubble.

"Mew, Mew!" Red called out frantically, running into the shallows in the hopes of getting the Legendary's attention. The shrill cry startled Mew, his eyes shooting open. Frightened, Mew moved to glide through the waterfall and out of sight.

"No…no, you can't leave now! Not when I've just found you!" Red cried out frantically. "Squirtle, use Withdraw! Break the waterfall and stop Mew!"

Squirtle nodded, tucking itself inside its shell and sending itself ricocheting towards the waterfall. It bounced off a rock wall, splashing directly through Mew's waterfall. Mew shrank back at the spilling water threatening to breach its bubble, retreating towards a land exit.

"Good job, Squirtle, keep it up! Don't let him near that waterfall!" Red called out, throwing out a Poke Ball. "Go, Ivysaur! Use Vine Whip and block the other exits!"

Ivysaur appeared out of its Ball, extending its vines. Ivysaur's vines grabbed several stones and uprooted a few bushes, piling them up in the exit areas. When Mew attempted to get close enough to move the debris, Ivysaur snapped and cracked its vines threateningly, growling.

Finding no alternative, Mew began to rise into the air. Red panicked, throwing out his third Poke Ball. "Go, Charizard! Circle the skies and use Flamethrower to drive Mew away! You can't let him get past you!"

Charizard appeared out of its Ball, unfurling its wings and roaring. It blew into the air, easily bypassing the timidly rising Mew. Charizard snorted and blew fire, circling the sky above the waterfall. Unable to retaliate, Mew was driven down from the skies.

Cornered, the poor Mew shrank back to the middle of the pool, keeping a safe distance away from all three Pokémon. It hung there limply, staring at Red with sad, terrified eyes.

Red slowly approached Mew, holding his arms out in a gesture of peace. Mew shrank back, still frightened. "It's okay, Mew, I'm not here to hurt you," Red said soothingly. Mew did not look any more convinced, continuing to retreat.

"My grandfather, you talked to him fifty years ago," Red went on, a note of pleading slipping into his voice. "You shared your wisdom with him, remember? All I want is to know what he saw. It's all I ask, Mew. Please," he pleaded.

Red wasn't sure if it was a trick of the light, but he could have sworn that Mew's eyes softened.

Slowly, almost imperceptibly, Mew floated over to Red, scrutinizing him with brilliant light blue eyes.

Red held his breath, hardly able to believe it.

Just centimeters away from Red, Mew raised a hand to touch Red's face.

Then, blackness.

* * *

Red stirred, unconsciously adjusting his hat. "Unngh…Mew?..." he groaned, sitting up and looking around. He was lying in a sparse, dead field. The only structure for miles around was a large, rusty zoo, overgrown with bushes.

Suddenly, Red's recent memories overwhelmed him. "MEW!" he cried out, jumping to his feet and scanning the area frantically. The Legendary was nowhere to be found.

Red sighed in angry disappointment, kicking at a rock. "I was _so close_…and then this happens!" he complained. "At least I still have my-"

His eyes widened as he felt empty air in his Poke Ball pouch. "Oh no, oh no, don't be lost as well!" he cried out, digging through the pouch with increased desperation. Finally, his fingers closed around a Poke Ball. Sighing in relief, he gave it a toss.

Squirtle emerged, rubbing its eyes. It looked up at Red expectantly, smiling.

Red gave a small smile. "At least I still have you. I don't have to start _completely_ from scratch. I'm sure we can find where Ivysaur and Charizard are soon enough."

"Squirt squirtle!" Squirtle chirped happily.

Red set off at a jog towards the zoo, listing tasks out loud. "Okay, first we need to investigate where we are and find out how we got here. Then, we can find Ivysaur and Charizard and get back home. Finally, we find Mew again and finish what we started!"

Red grinned, approaching the entrance. _I was so close to solving Mew's mystery back there…I know I'll do it this time!_

* * *

SO CLOSE!! (I'm **so** evil...)

Yes, the title is just like a certain recent Pokemon movie involving Lucario. I prefer to call it "homage" instead of "ripoff". Besides, it kinda works.

This chapter is one of my favorites for reasons I can't quite explain. (Irony) I feel this chapter really flowed, had a good message, and sent a good shiver up people's spines. What do you guys think?

I must confess (yet again) to taking inspiration from Herman Hesse's book _Siddhartha_. If you like spiritual stuff like this, you should definately check it out. It has a lot of the same ideas/concepts from this chapter.

The Mew seen here is a nonviolent, spritiualistic Pokemon. It's unused to combat and violence; that's why it's so uttery helpless against basic Pokemon. It literally has no idea it can use its power to fight.

Anyone catch the blink-and-you'll-miss-it reference to the _Ness_ chapter?

I STILL need more ideas!! Same rules apply!

REVIEW!


	15. Bowser

Another big thanks to Sueslayer2 of The-3-Sueslayers for her continued inspiration and help with this chapter!

On with the fic!

* * *

-Bowser-

_Obsession_

Bowser drummed his fingers on the armrest of his chair, using his other arm to prop up his head. He surveyed the screens in front of him with little interest. On one screen, a red dot was recording Mario's movement. On others, Goomba and Koopa generals gave terse, muttered reports on their progress. So far, Mario and his companions had steamrolled every enemy sent after them. Bowser sighed, adjusting his head's position in his palm. _What else is new?_

He switched off the screens, clambering awkwardly out of his chair. Bowser dropped to the floor, causing the walls to shake. He lumbered out of the room, blowing smoke out of his nostrils. _I've never felt more bored in my life. There __has__ to be something else to do around here._

He moved down the hallway, stopping when something caught his eye. A door with a metal keypad lay just to his right. _Just what I need,_ Bowser thought. _I think it's about time I had a little talk with __**him**__._

Punching in a code with a curved claw, Bowser stepped back as the door slid open. The Koopa went inside, pressing a button near the door frame. The door whooshed shut, relocking itself securely. Bowser moved to a darkened console, entering in another code. The screen turned on, revealing a large white glove floating in a purple void. _"Bowser. Is there something I can do for you?"_

"Master Hand," Bowser stated, folding his arms. "I've had too much of this. My soldiers and I want out."

"_Why the sudden change of heart, Bowser?"_ Master Hand inquired. _"You do remember what I said when we first made this deal, don't you? I allowed you to move between your Giga form and your normal form. In return, you help me crush Mario and anyone who wishes to oppose us. It's a win-win situation. Why could you possibly want to leave?"_

"I don't belong here, for one thing," Bowser replied, scowling. "Neither do my soldiers. We're not used to all this cloak-and-dagger invasion stuff. We can't wrap our heads around your strategy, either. You decided to leave all indigenous soldiers in our reserves and depend almost completely on those…those Primid." Bowser seemed to have trouble with the word. "Are you sure that's wise?"

"_If I recall, Bowser, you have only 250,000 of your 'soldiers' with you,"_ Master Hand said smoothly. _"My Primid, on the other hand, are infinite in number. They are formed from an unquenchable source."_

"What source is that, anyway?" Bowser wondered. "You never told us. Where are you getting the Primid from?"

"_Sorry, trade secret," _Master Hand said, almost seeming to smile.

"Well, I don't trust them," Bowser declared, crossing his arms. "I don't trust this whole operation, in fact. There's too much you're not telling us."

"_You expect me to tell you everything?"_ Master Hand asked incredulously, giving a laugh of disbelief. _"Surely you know that no employer tells his subordinates everything he's planning? It would allow any of you complete freedom to undermine my plans and depose me."_

"Yeah, it prevents that from happening. It also keeps us as perfect little puppets, doing your orders without a clue of the big picture," Bowser countered. "I'm not going to be like that."

"_Aren't you already a puppet, 'Bowser'?"_ Master Hand asked slyly.

"Trophies and puppets aren't the same thing!" Bowser blustered. "We have free will, the ability to decide our own destiny! No one pulls our strings!"

"_You think there isn't any grand plan for your kind," _Master Hand muttered, almost to himself. _"If you only knew…"_

"Knew what?" Bowser demanded.

"_Nothing, it doesn't matter," _Master Hand said, composing himself. _"The important thing is that you want to leave. What about Mario, Bowser? Are you really willing to live with knowing that someone else took him down? Don't you wish you could do it yourself?"_

"Actually, I've been thinking about that," Bowser said quietly, staring at the floor. "Fighting Mario has become almost a routine for me. Defeating him is my obsession, but I half expect him to win nearly every time. Constantly preparing for a loss has made me forget what my grand plan for the Mushroom Kingdom was in the first place. If I actually did beat him, I'd celebrate and conquer the kingdom, but after that –" he gestured helplessly. "I really don't have any idea. I'm almost scared to defeat Mario. I can't imagine having any purpose without him."

"_I can see your point," _Master Hand admitted, _"but you're forgetting something, Bowser. Mario's a trophy, too."_

"Yeah, what's your point?" Bowser shrugged.

"_Once a trophy is knocked out, they revert to complete trophy form. The same holds true for Mario. Just imagine the possibilities,"_ Master Hand crooned. _"You can outwit and kill Mario again and again and again, and he'll never stay dead. You can have Mario at your mercy for an eternity."_

Bowser stopped and thought it over. A hungry, predatory look came into his eyes. "Bwah ha ha ha! Yes! I'll do it! The deal's back on!"

"_Excellent," _Master Hand declared in a low, satisfied voice. _"Now, don't you have monitors to watch?"_

Bowser nodded eagerly, turning to leave. His hand was on the door when something stopped him. He slowly turned back around. "…Mario told me you were like an immature child. But when I talk to you, you sound like a genius. What's going on?"

"_Surely you know better than to trust anything Mario says?" _Master Hand laughed. _"I am as you see me."_

"Okay," Bowser said, still looking suspicious. He terminated the connection, walking out of the room.

* * *

Floating in Subspace, Master Hand surveyed the blank screen where Bowser had been just a second ago. _"Bowser's starting to suspect the truth. He must be taken care of,"_ he said to himself.

Master Hand activated another communication screen.

Ganondorf's image appeared. "What can I do for you, my Master?" he intoned, getting down on one knee.

"_I am trusting you with a secret objective, Ganondorf," _Master Hand said gravely. _"Bowser is becoming an unpredictable factor in this operation, jeopardizing our success. He needs to be removed."_

"What do you wish me to do?" Ganondorf asked.

"_Keep a close eye on Bowser. As soon as he has outlived his usefulness, take him out," _Master Hand declared viciously. _"Do not let me down."_

"Consider it done," Ganondorf said, giving a sinister smile. The screen went black.

* * *

Hidden several feet behind Master Hand, Tabuu smiled. _All too easy. _

* * *

Who guessed Master Hand's secret before the end? Anyone freaked out about the apparent personality change can breathe easy now.

Anyone catch the subtext in Bowser's "I have no purpose without Mario"?

What's the grand master plan for all trophies? Well, it might have something to do with the incredibly obvious mystery I keep harping on about...

Isn't it almost scary how much Bowser's arguement makes sense?

For fans of my real Master Hand, don't worry. He'll be back.

Watching SSE, I was blown away when, for absolutely no reason, Ganondorf literally shoots Bowser in the back. I tried to think of a good reason why, and you know the rest.

Yet again, I was struck with the feeling of deja vu while writing this chapter. Have I touched on this theme before? Oh well, at least the "trophy locked in perpetual torture' theme is different.

I lurve continuity, so putting in a reference to Bowser being stuck as Giga Bowser while in the "first tournament" of my warped timeline made me happy. I'm sure no one else cares, though.

I STILL need more ideas! Same rules apply!

REVIEW!


	16. Pit

A big thanks to Singe Grin for roviding the inspiration for this chapter!

On with the fic!

* * *

-Pit-

_For Once_

Pit trooped through the gleaming doors of the palace, wiping his brow. It had been another exhausting day on the battlefield, repelling Medusa's demons. The boy was completely tuckered out, dragging his feet to the throne room.

Pushing the ornate doors open, Pit exhaustedly stood at attention. "Seraphim Captain-" He winced as his voice squeaked. Pit cleared his throat and tried again. "Seraphim Captain Pitanneil reporting. We managed to end the skirmish on the northern border. No further news to report," he finished, putting away his silver bow in the harness on his back.

Across from him, the goddess Palutena sat in her throne. "You look exhausted, Pit," she noted in her light, melodic voice. "I think you deserve some rest. You may watch the scrying pool for the rest of the day."

Pit looked up, smiling widely. "Thank you, my goddess! I am forever grateful!"

All trace of his former weariness forgotten, Pit dashed out of the room, punching the air as he went.

Palutena smiled, watching him go. _My Pit._

* * *

Pit hurried to the scrying pool, looking into its depths. A series of images flowed by, blending and mixing together. Spotting the one he wanted, Pit dipped his fingers into the pool. Almost seeming to grab the image, he pulled his fingers out. Ripples formed where his fingers had left the water, expanding his selected image to fill the entire pool.

A midair stadium was shown, currently hosting a fighting tournament. The pool focused on the inside of the stadium, displaying the match between Pit's favorite fighter, Mario, and the giant lizard Bowser, currently in his Giga form. Pit settled down to watch, cheering as Mario jumped, spun, and nimbly dodged the giant Koopa.

* * *

Watching the fighting tournaments was Pit's favorite thing to do. Born and raised in Skyworld, Pit never really saw anything interesting, except when Medusa attacked. Having established a floating world of peace and harmony, the residents of Skyworld had found little to occupy their time. The scrying pools were made to provide the angels with a window into the world below. Pit loved the pools, endlessly watching the fighting tournament that was being held in the stadium.

Watching the fighting tournament made Pit happy in ways he couldn't describe. In the tournament, there were heroes and villains, all vying for the mysterious prize at the end of the tournament. His hero, Mario, was determined to win the tournament and keep the prize out of the hands of Bowser. Pit watched every one of Mario's matches, cheering him on. He almost felt like he was helping Mario win in some small way.

Not even fighting Medusa herself compared to the action and the glory of that tournament. Even though he knew it was impossible, Pit privately wished to actually be in one of those tournaments himself, to have the audience cheer his name and experience the glory of heroes himself.

* * *

A few days later, Pit was back at the scrying pool, waiting for the start of a new round between Mario and another fighter, named Kirby. Pit was worried that something was wrong, due to both Mario and his opponent not arriving on time. When Mario finally did arrive, Pit breathed a sigh of relief, then leaned back over the pool eagerly.

The fight was intense, Mario's strength and power just barely holding up against Kirby's speed and agility. Finally, with a resounding punch, Mario knocked Kirby off the arena and won the round. Pit cheered, pumping his arms in celebration.

Kirby was revived, and the two shook hands and waved at the crowd. Pit's jubilant cries subsided as he settled down to watch the ending ceremonies.

Ominous red clouds filled the sky, interrupting the conclusion of the match. An enormous battleship emerged over the stadium, dispensing a strange purple substance along with a large bomb. The substance formed into strange soldiers, which attacked Mario and Kirby. The two guests of honor, Peach and Zelda, descended into the stadium to help.

Pit's gasps of shock quickly turned into cheers of victory as the four managed to successfully repel the invading force. Once all the soldiers were defeated, a monstrous plant appeared, capturing the two princesses and knocking Mario out of the arena.

Pit cried out in horror as he watched his hero fly into the stratosphere. He could only watch as Kirby battled the giant plant, soundly defeating it and freeing Peach. Zelda, however, was recaptured by an evil-looking newcomer, who fled the scene. With no time left, Kirby and Peach just barely managed to escape before the bomb detonated. A massive dark sphere enveloped the stadium and everyone in it, continually expanding.

Pit was absolutely horrified, watching the disaster unfold before him. It was too much to take in: Mario's defeat, the invasion, Zelda's capture, the loss of the stadium… "I have to tell Palutena," he murmured, running away from the pool in a daze.

A dazzling light caused Pit to stop. Palutena had appeared before him, giving off an ethereal glow.

Pit dropped down to one knee. "My goddess, something has happened down at the stadium! There's been some sort of an invasion, Mario's been taken out, the stadium's gone-" he stammered on, almost too distressed for words.

"Hush, Pit," Palutena soothed. "I have noticed the disturbance. This does not bode well for the world below. I am wary of this invasion's strength. If that world falls, ours will surely follow. We need to intervene."

"Intervene – down there?" Pit questioned, incredulous. "Send an angel into man's world?"

"I am not sending any random angel down there, Pit," Palutena smiled. "I am sending you."

Pit's mouth dropped open, unable to speak.

Palutena extended her hand, creating a golden bow. It floated over to Pit, who reached out and took it.

"Take this with my blessing," Palutena declared. "Go now, and save the world."

Pit turned around and sprinted to the door to the outside, hardly able to believe his luck. _I get to save them all…I'm going to be the hero for once!_

Hardly able to keep the grin off his face, Pit dropped through the door and out of sight.

Palutena fondly watched him go. _There he goes again. Off to save the world of man…_

* * *

Watching the early cutscenes of SSE, Pit seemed every inch the devoted spectator. And yeah, Mario's his favorite. What, you thought he was rooting for _Kirby_? Give me a break. No offense to Kirby lovers, but Mario's just the man.

I got Pit's full name, Pitanneil, from the excellent oneshot **Those Eyes of His** by NintendoNut1. If you don't mind the pairing of Samus/Pit, then go read it.

Master Hand has offered what he calls "a special prize" for whoever wins the tournament. He won't say what it is, though. Is there something he's hiding?...

I think I put in at least three references to past Smash Mind chapters in this chapter. Who can find them all?

(Hint: Do Palutena's last words sound a little _familiar_?)

I STILL need more ideas! Same rules apply!

REVIEW!


	17. Sheik

Another day, another update.

On with the fic!

* * *

-Sheik-

_The Other Side_

"How long have we been waiting?" Peach asked, sighing.

She was pacing back and forth across the room, hands on hips. Occasionally she turned to give the locked door a scathing look.

Zelda was sitting against a wall, her knees drawn up. The folds of her dress pooled around her feet. "It's difficult to say. Time seems to move slower in here."

"We shouldn't have to wait!" Peach exclaimed, annoyed. "Who does that Snake think he is-"

"Solid Snake, actually," Zelda corrected. "For some reason, he was very particular about his full title. Something about 'being confused with the others'."

"Whatever his name is, he's got some nerve!" Peach declared, stomping her foot. "We can help, we can fight!"

Zelda turned to look at her. "Peach, we're-"

"Too weak, yes, I remember," Peach said crossing her arms. "It's not fair."

Zelda rose to her feet. "Actually, I do have a plan to get us out of here. If you would stand aside, please."

Peach picked up the ends of her dress, scurrying over to the side. "Why didn't you tell me sooner?" she demanded hotly.

"I was unsure if we were being observed," Zelda explained. "To the best of my knowledge, this room is not guarded or monitored. If it were, someone would have come in and resealed us in the cages once we were seen outside them. Now please cover your ears, this might be loud."

"What are you going to do?" Peach questioned, her gloved hands firmly covering her ears.

Zelda extended her hand, conjuring a fiery orb. "If we are to escape, we will need a distraction."

The orb floated across the room and into the ventilation shaft, moving into the hallway outside. It drifted down the corridor, then detonated.

An explosion rocked the hallway, sending plumes of smoke billowing through the corridors. The smoke filled the room, causing Peach to break into a coughing fit.

Out in the hall, the sound of running feet could be heard. Primid soldiers were hurrying to investigate, forgetting about the prisoners.

"Good, they have left," an unfamiliar, deeper voice intoned. "Now we can leave."

Peach squinted through the dissipating smoke, trying to identify the owner of the voice. She was able to make out a figure in a tight suit made of cloth, face shrouded and hair tied back in a braid. The figure extended a hand. "Come, Peach."

Peach shrank back. "Who are you? What did you do with Zelda?"

The figure spoke, this time in a higher pitch. "Peach, it's me."

"Zelda?!" Peach cried out in shock, surveying her friend's new appearance. "What did you do to yourself?"

"Just some transformation magic," was the reply. "When my kingdom is in danger, I take on the disguise of a member of the Sheikah tribe. It allows me to blend in and escape my pursuers. The costume also allows me certain weapons to fight back against the invaders. It is only to be used as a last resort, and now seemed like the proper time."

"Wow, that's really amazing, Zel – uh, is that still your name?" Peach asked confusedly, still staring at Zelda's change of appearance.

"Just call me Sheik," her friend answered. "It has been the name of this persona for generations, keeping the secret of the Princess safe. Under this hood, I could be any male Sheikah."

"I just can't believe it," Peach murmured, shaking her head. "I don't think I've ever seen you like this."

"What do you mean?" Sheik questioned.

"Well, I was completely convinced you were some strange man, and then you tell me you're actually Zelda-" Peach broke off, speechless. "I don't think I've ever seen this side of you before."

Behind her shroud, Sheik smiled. "You'll be seeing more of it soon," she promised, taking out several needles. Throwing them at the door, she pierced the door hinges, causing the door to fall.

"After you," Sheik said, extending an arm.

"You look like a warrior, nut you're still a princess," Peach teased, nimbly stepping over the door and out into the hallway.

"Not for long," Sheik said, lowering her voice and pulling out more needles.

* * *

Yeah, I know this chapter's status as a Prologue is iffy, but we never actually did see a Zelda/Sheik transformation in SSE, so I think this chap was needed. Sorry it's so short.

When Sheik is first seen in SSE, bursting through a door to the outside of the _Halberd_, Peach is following right behind her. Peach doesn't appear to pay any attention to Zelda's change in appearance, so I figured it had to happen around the time they decided to escape their cell.

This is the first chapter that I feel is a direct sequel to a earlier chapter, the Peach and Zelda one. I even threw in a reference for good measure.

Metal Gear Solid fans should like the little in-joke I put there. (Opengunner, I'm looking at you.)

My thoughts on the Sheik gender controversy: Sheik is a man with a woman's mind, who has a slightly feminine look and build. You can decide for yourself whether that's freaky or hot.

I STILL need more ideas! Same rules apply!

REVIEW!


	18. Luigi

Sorry for the wait. I've had a distinct **lack of ideas**, as you may know.

On with the fic!

* * *

-Luigi-

_Without Guidance_

Luigi stirred, adjusting his hat. Realizing he wasn't in his bed, he sat up and examined his surroundings.

He was lying in the middle of a field of grass, a gentle breeze blowing.

Luigi got up, shivering slightly. "Mario?..." he called out tentatively.

There was no reply.

Luigi set off at a sprint, calling for his brother. "Mario? Mario? Mario…"

He came to a stop after several minutes, gasping for breath. Luigi raised his head, pleading with the heavens for a sign of his brother.

There was none.

Luigi was completely, utterly alone.

He sat down hard, trying not to cry. _What am I going to do?_

Luigi tore at the grass. _This can't be the Kingdom…so no one around here would know where Mario is. I'm alone, in a strange place. And without Mario, I'm completely lost._

Upon realizing this, Luigi burst into tears. _Even that mansion was better than this. At least then I had that professor to help me. Now, I'm all by myself._

_I'm useless!_ Luigi thought to himself, tears cascading down his face. _Without the guidance of someone else, I'm just a wimpy coward! If Mario could see me now, he'd say-_

Luigi stopped short, a realization occurring to him. _He'd say not to give up! Yeah, that's what he'd do! Mario always tells me to stand up for myself. Now I can follow his advice. I'll be a real Mario brother for once!_

He jumped to his feet, a determined gleam in his eyes.

Luigi set off at a run, heading for a nearby hill. _The old Luigi is gone! I can handle anything that comes my way!_

An unassuming Waddle Dee appeared at the top of the hill, walking at a slow, steady pace.

Luigi gave a yelp of fright, diving behind a nearby statue as the Waddle Dee came closer.

Remembering his earlier promise, he reluctantly inched out from behind the statue, striking a half-hearted battle pose.

The Waddle Dee gave Luigi a brief, disinterested look before moving on.

Luigi breathed a sigh of relief, grateful for not having to fight.

Another Waddle Dee appeared, startling him. He fell back into his shaky pose, nervously waiting for it to make a move.

He never saw the swinging hammer behind him.

Luigi took a powerful blow to his back, flying into the air.

_I did better than I thought I would,_ he reflected before he blacked out.

* * *

Leave it to me to turn one of the most hilarious cutscenes in SSE into pure angst. Sorry if I've ruined that scene for you.

That one scene in SSE is the only time I can remember where Luigi's been completely on his own. And look how well he did. I figured that the whole experience would be hard for him to adjust to.

Take a look at the underlined sentence above. **How** many times have I used that sentence in this fic? Seriously.

I STILL NEED MORE IDEAS!!

I'm not even kidding, here! I'd like to get this fic finished before school starts, so I need ideas ASAP! Come on readers, help contribute to the Smash Mind universe!

Same rules apply!

REVIEW! (And leave ideas!)


	19. Ganondorf

It took me awhile, but I came up with a new chapter.

On with the fic!

* * *

-Ganondorf-

_Not One Man_

Giga Bowser screamed in frustration, falling into the endless abyss. There was a flash of light, and he was gone.

Ganondorf stepped back from the edge of the stage, smirking. With that fall, the match was over. He had won.

Bowser's trophy dropped from the sky, landing with a thump next to Ganondorf.

His face contorted into an expression of disgust. "Remove this pitiful creature from my sight," he sneered, kicking the trophy aside.

Ganondorf strode to the arena's exit, his cape billowing behind him.

* * *

He walked through the transport tunnels, giving the roster of current standings a contemptuous look. _How childish. These "competitors" are weak and useless. I would almost shun this contest altogether – if not for the fact that I may eventually face the Hylian._

Ganondorf's fists clenched involuntarily. _Thousands upon thousands of years, and that insolent boy is always there! Chance, blind chance has led him to victory every time. I will show all skeptics who is the true master of the Triforce!_

He was so caught up in his furious musings that he almost walked into the screen sliding into his view. It hummed to life, displaying a glove hovering in a great void.

Ganondorf frowned. _What is this?_

"_Ganondorf,"_ a smooth voice issued from a speaker. _"Fresh from a victory, I see. I must congratulate you; you're the first contestant to successfully defeat Giga Bowser."_

"You must be the legendary Master Hand," Ganondorf commented, in an equally smooth tone. "The ruler of this realm and the tournament organizer. I am honored by your presence," he said, doing a sweeping bow.

A loud laugh came from the speaker. _"Ah, you do know how to flatter, Ganondorf. I can see your strategy quite easily. Compliment me until I am no longer suspicious of you, then subtly steer the conversation toward why I have contacted you. Always keeping your own motives well hidden, of course."_

Ganondorf was forced to smile, his trick exposed. "You seem well versed in the ways of strategy. Not many can see through my facade so easily."

"_You are a most intelligent individual," _Master Hand said, as if stating a conclusion._ "I need someone like you for what is to come."_

"You are planning something?" Ganondorf inquired casually.

"_Invasion,"_ Master Hand said in a low whisper. _"I desire nothing less than the complete takeover of this world. And I cannot do it alone."_

Ganondorf thought this over. "So you need my help to complete your coup? What makes you think I would unconditionally offer my services to you?"

"_Your help is virtually guaranteed,"_ Master Hand said with a knowing air. _"After all, it is why you were created."_

"Explain," Ganondorf demanded, folding his arms across his chest.

"_You are not the real Ganondorf Dragmire, Dark King of Hyrule. You are a mere copy of him, a trophy with his mind and memories brought to life. The giant trophy that you and your fellow competitors become when defeated is not a 'curse', as many of you theorized. It is your true form,"_ Master Hand explained.

"Ridiculous," Ganondorf scoffed. "Trophies given life? What a laughable story."

"_How else do you explain the gap in your memories?"_ Master Hand countered. _"You woke here, in this stadium, with no memory of traveling here. You never came here. You were created, by me."_

Ganondorf struggled for a counterargument, finding none. "Even if I accept that as the truth," he snapped, "why must I follow you? I have my own mind. I can and do as I please."

"_You are correct. There are two choices before you,"_ Master Hand replied. _"Come help me, and do what you were created for. Or wander this land, looking for some other place where you are needed. The choice is yours." _

"You know what kind of a choice that is," Ganondorf said scornfully. "I will follow you – for now."

"_For now?"_ Master Hand echoed. "_Why would you ever want to leave my side? I can give you everything you want." _

"What you give, you may also take away," Ganondorf countered. "I may support your plans, but I do not trust you. Your power dwarfs any a mere trophy could have. In such an unbalanced relationship, equality is impossible. How long will it be before your desires take precedence over ours? No, I shall leave before I become a puppet to your will."

"_I can force you to obey me, you do know that,"_ Master Hand challenged. _"I can make any strong-willed man into an obedient slave."_

"I will follow you as long as I deem it in my best interests," Ganondorf repeated. "If you attempt to control me, I will not hesitate to strike back."

"_You dare-"_ Master Hand cried out, outraged.

"Yes, I dare," Ganondorf said, cutting Master Hand off. "Not one man would dare face you in battle, but I am different. I will cooperate with you. I will help your invasion. But I will never be a mindless slave to your whims. No one manipulates the Dark King and lives."

There was a long pause.

"_It seems I have underestimated you, Ganondorf,"_ Master Hand said at last. _"I will take what you have said into account when we work together. Rest assured of that."_

Ganondorf nodded, appeased. He turned to leave, walking down the corridor.

"Take care not to underestimate me again," he called back over his shoulder. "The day you do so might be the last day you ever see."

Then he was gone, his cape swirling behind him.

* * *

Hidden behind Master Hand, Tabuu scowled. _This one is not to be trifled with, it seems._

* * *

When I first started this chapter, I had no idea how it was going to end. I just kept writing, letting the story tell itself. The title I added later.

Yet another sequel to a previous chapter, as this one is a prequel to the Bowser chapter. I was a bit iffy on making a chapter so similar to its predecessor, but I like the way they look when compared. Go back and look at the Bowser chapter, then come back to this one. Who's in control?

Out of all the Smashers, Ganondorf seemed the least afraid of both Master Hand and Tabuu. In the cutscene where Tabuu first reveals himself, Ganondorf is the first one to attack. Everyone else just stands there. Ganondorf loses, but he showed guts there. I figured Tabuu had a tough time bossing him around due to his intelligent, independent nature. This chapter was just the first straw.

It's the return of the possesed Master Hand! (The unpossesed Master Hand is returning, just not here. Be patient.)

Who can guess where I got Ganondorf's last name from? (Here's a hint; that name is technically considered canonical.)

I just barely thought of this one; my idea tank is next to empty. I need your help with ideas now more than ever.

REVIEW!


	20. Yoshi

A bit iffy on this one, but I'm releasing it anyway.

On with the fic!

* * *

-Yoshi-

_Free Spirit_

Yoshi was sitting in a field, watching a butterfly flit from flower to flower. He was perfectly content, completely absorbed in his own little world.

So absorbed, in fact, that he didn't notice the enormous battleship flying over him.

The butterfly noticed, though, and flew away in fright. Yoshi frowned, leaping up and running after it.

Yoshi followed the butterfly into the forest, weaving his way around trees and shrubbery. He relentlessly chased it for a few miles, finally pausing when the butterfly alighted on a branch. Yoshi sat against a tree trunk, getting a more comfortable view.

An explosion sounded from several miles away, sending rumbling tremors throughout the forest. Yoshi was shaken from his spot, wobbling and jumping to try to regain his footing. When the rumbling ceased, Yoshi noticed that the butterfly was gone.

Yoshi uttered a disappointed noise, setting off at a leisurely pace through the forest. He looked from side to side as he went, taking in the impressive foliage.

An angel flew over him, completely unnoticed by the dinosaur.

Yoshi's attention was diverted by a swarm of ladybugs, frantically scuttling across the forest floor en masse. Yoshi followed, several paces behind the bugs. He kept his head close to the ground, watching them.

A squad of Scope Primid hurried through the forest, stopping when they noticed the dinosaur. A few leveled their guns at him, but stopped when they realized Yoshi was focused purely on the ladybugs, paying them no attention. Holstering their laser rifles, they continued on.

The ladybugs scurried down holes in the ground, causing Yoshi to come to a stop. He stuck his nose in one of the holes experimentally, then pulled it out. Yoshi continued on through the forest, stopping to let out a large yawn.

Looking around, he spotted a large tree stump. Yoshi scurried over to it, lying down on top. He quickly fell asleep, snoring softly.

* * *

Link grimaced, brandishing his newly acquired Master Sword at the advancing Primid. The foot soldiers continued their march forward, showing no fear. Link was outnumbered twenty to one.

"_This is terrible!"_ Link's fairy Navi cried. _"We need help, and fast!"_

Her eyes fell on the sleeping Yoshi a few meters away. _"Hey! Hey! Hi!"_ she called, trying to get his attention.

Yoshi stirred, opening his eyes.

"_Yeah, you!"_ Navi said, relieved. _"Can you fight these things?"_

Yoshi gave a noncommittal noise, turning over and going back to sleep.

"_How rude!"_ Navi yelled angrily. _"I don't think it's too much to ask for you to come and help us!"_

At the mention of the word "help", Yoshi's eyes shot open. He bounded off the stump, running up to Link and Navi. He took a fighting pose, a new determination in his eyes.

As one, Link and Yoshi moved in to attack.

"_What an odd creature,"_ Navi observed before diving into one of Link's pockets.

* * *

Argh! Short AGAIN!

I know some of you are raising a few eyebrows at this chapter. Well, think about it. We only ever see Yoshi when he's helping someone. I don't think I've ever seen him act in just his own self-interest. We have no idea what he does when he's left to himself, so I drew my own conclusions. I figured when he's by himself, Yoshi is completely self-absorbed, showing little to no interest in others. Ask him to help, though, and Yoshi's conscience kicks in. He will help **anyone**, as long as their cause is just and noble. Otherwise, he doesn't care.

Wow. I made Yoshi complex. Alright.

I had even less idea of how this chapter was going to finish than the last one. It might be a bit hard to understand if you don't get situational irony. Sorry.

I used the tried and true way of Navi getting someone's attention: shout at them in a high, shrill voice. Annoying, but I love her anyway.

I STILL NEED MORE IDEAS!! Same rules apply!

REVIEW!


	21. Olimar

I'm watching the opening to the Olympics as I'm submitting this, and it is AMAZING! What are you doing, reading fanfiction right now? Go and watch it! This chapter will still be here when you get back!

On with the fic!

* * *

-Olimar-

_Routine Deviance_

A piece of pipe clanged loudly against Olimar's helmet, waking the astronaut. He sat up, rubbing away a dent on his helmet. Squinting through the glass, Olimar found himself in a dense jungle, surrounded by smoking pieces of his spaceship.

His eyes grew wide in realization of his situation.

"You have to be kidding me!" he yelled, his voice sounding tinny inside his helmet. "_Again? _I crashed on an unknown planet _again_?"

"If only Louie could see me now," he said ruefully, shaking his head. "Looks like he was right about those pilot lessons. I pretty much coasted through flight academy anyway…"

Olimar got up, surveying the forest worriedly. "The parts must be all over the place, just like last time. I wish I still had-"

A small squeak diverted his attention. Olimar looked down to see a Red Pikmin tugging on his suit leg, looking up at him with wide eyes.

He laughed disbelievingly. "What luck! I didn't think I was anywhere _near_ your planet!"

Looking around, Olimar noticed Pikmin of all shapes and sizes creeping out into the clearing, tentatively approaching him. He smiled, rubbing a few affectionately. "I missed you guys."

The Pikmin squeaked happily.

"Well," Olimar said abruptly, "I guess you know what to do. The engine is over there. I need four White, six Purple, and a few Reds."

The Pikmin scattered, moving into the formation he had outlined for them.

Olimar looked at the busying Pikmin with satisfaction. _Looks like things are back to normal._

The full meaning of his statement hit him a minute later.

_NORMAL?! This isn't normal! This is an emergency situation!_ Olimar thought furiously, kicking himself. _Don't tell me I've grown used to this!_

_Although…_ he thought, watching the Pikmin. _I __have__ grown attached to the Pikmin. And I certainly know how to repair my ship more than I know how to fly it, that's for sure. I can't remember the last time I enjoyed making a delivery. _

_I guess I could make a hobby out of repairing my ship,_ Olimar thought wryly.

Several feet away, a group of Pikmin heaved and struggled to carry the engine over to him.

* * *

The rest of the day passed uneventfully. Olimar continued giving orders to the Pikmin, telling them to bring parts of his ship. The Pikmin obeyed, working as a team to help their protector.

By the end of the day, a rough structure resembling the Hocotate Ship had formed.

Settling down to sleep, Olimar was flabbergasted to discover the Pikmin following him into his ship. The Onion had gone missing, and the Pikmin were homeless.

Feeling sorry for them, Olimar allowed the Pikmin to curl up in nooks and crannies inside his rocket.

* * *

Several days passed in a similar manner. Olimar continued to rebuild his ship, constantly checking his life support system to see how long he had left.

* * *

One day, Olimar was using his portable scanner to locate the next part. He swiveled around, trying to pinpoint the signal.

Having identified the source, Olimar set out in its direction. The Pikmin hurried to keep up.

"This can't be right," Olimar said, annoyed, "There's a cliff up ahead, but the signal leads several miles further."

He pushed past hanging vines, fearing the worst. "Please don't be in the water, please don't be in the water, please don't be in the-"

Olimar broke off as he approached the end of the cliff, his jaw dropping open at what he was seeing.

An island was floating in the sky, perfectly silhouetted by the horizon.

A quick glance at the scanner confirmed Olimar's suspicions. The part he required was there.

"…Has that always been there?" Olimar asked weakly. "I'm sure I would have noticed something like that."

He sat down hard, the shock still upon him. "Okay, okay," he said to himself, the Pikmin crowding around him worriedly. "I could probably make it there with the ship, but it would take a toll on the engine. Plus I have absolutely no idea what's on that island."

"I'm scared," he admitted to the Pikmin. "I've never done something like this before. That island is stranger than anything I've ever seen, and I'm heading right for it."

"But then again, this is me I'm talking about," Olimar said with a smile. "The extraordinary is my ordinary."

Getting to his feet, he faced the crowd of Pikmin. "What do you say?" he inquired. "Ready for a trip into the unknown?"

The Pikmin cheered.

* * *

Doesn't it seem like Olimar has a habit of encountering the Pikmin?

Given that I've played only one level of Pikmin myself, I'm a bit hesitant about the way I wrte Olimar. Does it seem in character?

Having a piece of his ship located on the Isle of the Ancients is the only reason I could think of for Olimar going there. Seriously, the place is everything Olimar hates. Big, scary, filled with mechanical and otherworldly "predators", and completely unfamiliar. Need further proof? Just take a look at Olimar's first cutscene. The poor guy is shaking like a leaf.

Yeah, I think Olimar barely graduated from flight school. He's terrible at flying. In "Galactic Brawl", his ship is the last in the Subspace sphere, and it looks like it's about to explode.

On an unrelated note, aren't the Beijing Olympics opening ceremonies made of PURE WIN? It's like watching a movie!

I STILL NEED MORE IDEAS! Same rules apply!

REVIEW!


	22. Captain Falcon

Sorry about the lack of updates. My birthday was Sunday, and I've spent most of the weekend "playing" my new Wii Fit. I use the term "playing" loosely. For a Wii game, it's smeggin' brutal.

Oh, you may laugh. Let's see you do intensive exercise for half an hour. I swear, the games are really damn addicting.

On with the fic!

* * *

-Captain Falcon-

_Adrenalinstinct_

_It's time._

_Go now._

_Now._

_NOW!_

Captain Falcon awoke with a start, almost falling out of his chair. Every synapse in his body screamed to move, move, move. There was somewhere he needed to be urgently. It felt like the most important task in the world.

As he tried to focus on this urge, however, it began to slip away. The more he thought about the dream that had driven him so strongly, the less he was able to recall. The urge was now only a hazy thought in the back of his mind, a barely tangible thought.

"Man…" Falcon groaned, rubbing the bridge of his nose. _Was it really just a dream? _he thought to himself. _It felt so real…as if it was warning me about something. I haven't felt an instinct that powerful off the track before. What could it have been?_

_Wait…Why am I on the _Falcon Flyer_?_ Falcon thought confusedly, recognizing the cockpit of his ship around him. _I don't remember coming on board. Where __was__ I last?_

He shut his eyes, concentrating hard. All he could see was a brief flash of multicolored light.

Falcon's eyes shot open. _That's not a memory! It must be from that dream!_

But try as he might, he could not recall anything else. Any further details remained stubbornly out of reach.

Frustrated, Falcon arose from his seat, stalking over to an elevator. He jabbed a button, causing the doors to open with a ding. Falcon walked in, pressing the button for the hanger. The doors whooshed together, and the elevator descended.

As the elevator lowered, Falcon found himself tapping his foot impatiently and grimacing.

_Why am I so anxious?_ he wondered. _I'm just going to check on the _Blue Falcon_. What am I in a hurry for?_

The elevator dinged, snapping Falcon out of his reverie. He brusquely strode into the hanger, coming up to his racer, the _Blue Falcon_. Opening the cockpit, he leaned inside and turned on the racer. Falcon began a full systems check, still tapping his foot anxiously.

When the check was finished, Falcon abruptly turned off the racer and slammed the cockpit shut. He turned to face the closed hanger doors. A feeling of irritated impatience overwhelmed him, forcing him to act.

He sprinted over to the control panel, pressing the OPEN DOORS button. Jumping inside the _Blue Falcon_, he started up the racer just as the doors fully opened. Falcon pressed a button on his helmet, signaling the _Falcon Flyer_ to be on standby, ready at a moment's call to return to him. He gunned the accelerator, soaring out the hanger. The doors closed behind him.

_I don't recognize the terrain below me,_ Falcon thought dimly. This thought was quickly swept aside, his overwhelming impatience dominating his mind. The _Blue Falcon_ flew through the skies, accelerating to over 200 miles per hour.

Falcon had absolutely no idea where he was going.

He pushed the _Blue Falcon_'s motor to its limits, hitting maximum speeds. Falcon didn't know where his destination was, his impatience driving him forward like some sixth sense.

Seized by an impulse, Falcon spun the steering wheel to the right, turning the racer sharply.

A floating island loomed in his field of vision.

Falcon smiled in satisfaction. _There it is._

Somehow, the fantastic sight didn't surprise him. He knew with unshakeable certainty that his destination had been found; all that remained was to get there.

Falcon had long since stopped questioning his actions, relying on blind instinct to guide him. He hoped that once he reached his destination, everything would be explained.

The _Blue Falcon _touched down on the island, roaring along a dirt path. Falcon eagerly scanned the surrounding landscape, looking for some clue to his quest.

Ruins started to appear on both sides of the road. Falcon noted them with interest, sensing a connection to his goal.

An enormous robot appeared on the horizon, facing down a small, terrified astronaut surrounded with plant-men.

_He needs help,_ Falcon thought with certainty. _And that's why I'm here. I have to help him._

Falcon approached the conflict, driven by an incomprehensible sense of desire and need. He still did not know what had drawn him here, but he no longer cared.

He knew, beyond a shadow of a doubt, that this was exactly where he needed to be.

* * *

No clue where this came from. Most likely from a combination of insomnia and a sugar high.

I guess I was just wondering how Captain Falcon managed to show up at _exactly the right moment_. Seemed a little convenient, even by SSE standards.

What's driving Captain Falcon to Olimar's aid? Let's just say a certain _someone_ is desperate to stop Tabuu...so desperate he's willing to throw subtley to the winds...

I'm proud to say I came up with the title all by myself. Rolls right off the tongue, don't you think?

I STILL NEED MORE IDEAS!! Same rules apply!

Next I think I'll do either Fox and Falco or DK and Diddy as a two-in-one. I'm eager to hear from you on ideas, 'cause I've got absolutely nothing.

REVIEW!


	23. Link

Alright, I lied. I recieved a better idea for Link than for one of the pairings from last chapter. Shut up.

A big thanks to Sueslayer2 of The-3-Sueslayers for providing the inspiration for this chapter!

On with the fic!

* * *

-Link-

_Proven_

"_Would you mind telling me what we just did?"_ Navi asked irritably.

"What do you mean?" Link questioned, stepping from the edge of a forest into a grassy prairie.

"_You put the Master Sword __back__, that's what I mean!"_ Navi cried out, circling Link's head in a fit of indignation. _"What were you thinking? The Master Sword is the most powerful weapon you can use! Why would you possibly put it back?!"_

"Oh, that," Link said, unfazed by Navi's angry fit. "I will fight in the Smash tournament with the Wooden Sword instead of the Master Sword."

"_WHAT?!"_ Navi shrieked, her wings quivering in anger.

"It'll be a challenge," Link continued as if he had been uninterrupted. "I'll see if I can win the tournament without the Master Sword."

"_That's the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard!" _Navi spluttered. _"You plan to risk the security of the Master Sword and your own safety for the sake of a __**challenge**__?"_

"I've faced worse, you should know that better than anyone," Link said, stopping to give Navi a look. "And as for the Master Sword, I secured it inside the Altar of Time. No one can remove it except me."

"_But that's not the real Altar of Time!"_ Navi protested. _"We don't know if that altar has the same properties as the real one. The Master Sword could be vulnerable to theft!"_

"It doesn't matter," Link said dismissively. "That sword's a replica, just like everything else in this world. If it gets stolen, I can just ask the Hands for a new one."

"_That's right. I'd forgotten,"_ Navi said quietly. _"This place looks and feels so much like Hyrule. Sometimes I forget that we're all trophies, shells of our real selves."_

"It's hard for me, as well," Link agreed. "If I didn't have you and Zelda with me, I wouldn't know what to do."

The pair continued on in silence, Navi floating alongside the Hylian as he strode through the field.

Suddenly, Navi realized that Link had never answered her original question.

"_Link?"_ she ventured. _"Why are you so insistent on challenging yourself? This isn't like you, Link. You're normally content with completing a task any way you can."_

Link sighed. "…It's complicated."

"_I've got time,"_ Navi said, fluttering closer to Link's face and adopting an interested pose.

Link sat down on a tree stump, brushing hair out of his face. He looked more worried than Navi had ever seen him. "That tournament is one of the most intimidating events I've ever experienced. I felt so insignificant, looking at the complete roster of fighters. An armored warrior, royal swordsmen, even an angel – and I'm just a guy from Ordon Village."

"_I don't understand,"_ Navi said confusedly. _"What are you so worried about?"_

"It's Zelda," Link said, looking uncomfortable. "I've seen the way she looks at the other fighters. They're completely alien to her, exciting and mysterious, while I'm a farmer playing at being a hero. I keep worrying that one day she'll look at me and see someone less than a hero, someone she doesn't need."

"_Oh, Link," _Navi said sympathetically.

"I love her more than anything in the world," Link said quietly. "The last thing I want to do is disappoint her. So if I keep challenging myself, keep winning no matter what the odds are, maybe, just maybe I'll be the hero Zelda deserves."

Overcome by emotion, Navi reached out and patted Link's shoulder with her tiny hand.

Link rose to his feet. "I know it's ridiculous…but it's all I can do. I can't lose her, Navi. I can't."

"_You could talk to her,"_ Navi suggested. _"Tell her how you feel."_

Link snorted. "She doesn't want to listen to me complain about my insecurities."

"_You don't know that,"_ Navi countered. _"For all you know, telling her what you're feeling could be her dearest wish."_

Link looked up and regarded Navi with interest. He seemed on the verge of saying something.

A beeping noise from Link's pocket startled both of them. Link reached inside and pulled out a small metal device.

"_What's that?"_ Navi asked.

Link held it up so she could see, pressing several buttons and turning on a small screen. "Zelda gave it to me. I think she called it a 'PEDA'. It keeps track of the tournament standings and any other news."

"_I'm never going to get used to this tech-knowledgey," _Navi said, shaking her miniature head. _"It's all so unbelievable." _

"I agree," Link said, twiddling a knob. "I think a match just ended. Let's see the results."

He gasped in horror, reading the headlines. " 'Stadium Attacked by Unknown Enemy'? 'Prominent Smashers Missing in Action'? _'Princess Zelda Captured'?!_"

"_Zelda's in danger?"_ Navi gasped. _"We need to go after whoever kidnapped her!"_

Link nodded grimly, sprinting back toward the forest.

"_Hey! Hey!"_ Navi called over. _"The stadium is the other way!"_

"I know!" Link called over his shoulder. "I need the Master Sword! If Ganon's involved, we will need every weapon we have!"

Navi nodded, flying up to Link's side as he ran further into the forest.

_Hold on, Zelda,_ Link thought grimly. _I'm going to save you, and prove myself as your hero. _

* * *

Why are all my chapters so short?!

TP Link may be a powerful warrior, but I figured he has absolutely **no experience** in dealing with women. When he's not being a hero, he spends all his time with animals. As a result, he's really nervous around Zelda. His worst fear is losing her love. Link's emotionally fragile.

Not that he should worry. Link's the Orlando Bloom of Hyrule. Even I'm envious of his looks.

Come on, girls, admit it. Don't you think he looks hot?

I took a certain sadistic pleasure in driving Navi to the point of insanity. Take that, you annoying little twat.

I felt like I was commiting sacrilege by having Link not care about the Master Sword. Please don't kill me, Zelda fans!

For a guy who normally never talks, does Link seem in character?

Coming from a fantasy world, no one from Hyrule fully grasps technology. They're the Amish of Smash Bros. (sorry, in bad taste)

If a certain part of the chapter confused you:

Earlier, Link and Zelda found a list of the entire roster of Smashers in the tunnels of the Midair Stadium. Only a few Smashers were in the tournament, however, due to unexpected interference in the Hands' schemes.

I STILL NEED MORE IDEAS!! Same rules apply!

My idea tank is 1 away from empty. Without ideas, I need to rely on flashes of inspiration. And they don't occur that often.

REVIEW!


	24. Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong

Today is a special day! That's right, not one, but TWO new chapters! I swear, I think I spoil you guys sometimes.

Thanks to Umbreon Mastah for providing the inspiration for this chapter!

On with the fic!

* * *

-Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong-

_Addiction_

The Kongs loved bananas.

This was a fact of life for them.

Not a single other food seemed to live up to the intoxicating taste of a fresh, ripe banana. The aroma, the texture- everything about it seemed to be perfection in solid form. Without realizing it, the Kongs began to base their entire lives around the fruit.

They formed a small village around a particularly fruitful cluster of banana trees.

Every time they suffered a defeat by King K. Rool, a banana was always their comfort food.

They found themselves snacking between meals, unable to get enough.

The Kongs dismissed any worries over gaining weight; they were apes, after all. Bigger was better.

Never at any point did the thought of an addiction cross their minds.

They assumed they could eat something else at any time; they simply did not want to stop eating bananas at that moment. The Kongs lived their whole lives surrounded by bananas, so their assumption was never tested.

All that changed when DK and Diddy woke up in a strange forest – _with no bananas in sight_.

At first they couldn't believe it. No bananas? There were always bananas around somewhere! _Where were the bananas?!_

DK scrambled around the area, tearing apart trees and uprooting plants in search of his precious fruit.

Diddy curled up into a ball, memories of bananas overwhelming him. The ghost of a banana assaulted Diddy's senses; allowing him to almost smell it, hear it, touch it, _taste it_-

But when he opened his eyes, there were still no bananas to be seen. Diddy began to convulse violently, his teeth chattering.

Ripping apart the foliage, DK spotted a flash of yellow several feet away. Bounding closer, he looked up and examined it. It wasn't – it couldn't be – _it was!_

A bright yellow banana hung from a tree branch.

Looking around, DK saw others adorning every other tree. He couldn't believe it.

He had found another banana grove.

DK scrambled up the tree as fast as his limbs could take him. He ripped clusters of bananas from their branches, stuffing them in his mouth at a rapid rate.

So desperate was Donkey Kong that he didn't even take the skins off a few of them, cramming entire bananas in his mouth.

With his own need satisfied, DK finally remembered Diddy, lying forgotten back in the clearing.

Scooping several bananas into his hands, DK dropped out of the tree and bounded over to his nephew. He uncurled Diddy from his ball, examining the young Kong.

Diddy had fallen unconscious from banana deprivation, his body still shivering.

DK peeled a banana, inserting it into Diddy's mouth. Diddy slowly began to chew, his spasms beginning to cease.

Diddy awoke, having successfully swallowed the banana. He leaped toward his uncle, snatching bananas out of DK's arms and chewing them at a frantic rate.

Once Diddy was full, the two Kongs set out to collect every banana they could find. They swung from tree to tree, plucking as many as they could hold at once.

Each consumed several bananas along the way, needing something to help them keep up their pace.

When they were finished, the trees had been stripped bare. An impressive pile of bananas had formed in the center of the grove, bigger than both Kongs combined.

The banana crisis over, the duo settled down for a nap next to the pile. They would worry about where they were and how they got there later.

While they slept, two Goombas and a green Koopa Troopa came across the pile.

After debating for awhile, they came back with a transport vehicle, quietly loading the bananas onto it.

The prize secured, the Koopa Troopa gunned the throttle, sending the vehicle roaring into the jungle.

The sound of the motor startled the Kongs, who awoke to discover their precious banana stash missing.

Frantically scanning the landscape, they spotted their bananas atop the vehicle, along with the Goombas riding alongside it.

Their eyes narrowed in recognition. _Bowser. He will pay for this._

DK and Diddy raced after the vehicle, determined to chase it wherever it fled.

The familiar need began to gnaw at them again. Both Kongs were ready to tear Bowser's head from his shoulders to get back what they needed so desperately.

Anything for their bananas.

Anything for their addiction.

* * *

...Did I just make DK and Diddy into drug addicts?

I fear for my own sanity sometimes.

I hope this chapter didn't put anyone off bananas.

Where did this chapter come from? Well, I'd wondered why DK and Diddy were angrily persuing Bowser's minion's for just a bunch of bananas. And when I wonder, my chapters are born.

When you think about it, the Kongs could be addicted to bananas. Think about it. In the Donkey Kong games, DK is constantly collecting bananas. Could they be fueling his addiction?

I debated over whether or not to let the Kongs talk. Believe it or not, in Donkey Kong 64 DK actually did talk, albiet in a childish, referring-to-himsrlf-in-the-third-person kind of way. In the end, I decided on a dialogue-less perspective, using thoughts and actions to express ideas. A tough challenge for a dialogue-heavy writer.

REVIEW!


	25. Wario

Here's the second new chapter!

Thanks to WesPerry for providing the inspiration for this chapter!

On with the fic!

* * *

-Wario-

_Greed is Good_

"Wah ha ha ha!" Wario laughed, holding up his prize. A magnificent golden scepter twinkled in the sunlight.

"I'm in heaven!" Wario declared, tossing the scepter in a bag filled with treasure. "This place has loads more treasure than back home! I could stay here forever!"

Chuckling, Wario slung the bag over his shoulder and made his way back to his bike.

"Excuse me."

The disembodied, emotionless voice stopped Wario in his tracks. He turned around.

A figure dressed in an ornate green cloak floated in front of him. He rested on top of a platform with a large screen attached to its bottom.

"Who're you?" Wario asked, quirking an eyebrow.

"I am the Ancient Minister," the figure replied. "My master wishes to speak with you."

The screen flickered on, displaying a white glove floating in a dark void.

"What's this supposed to be?" Wario asked, folding his arms.

"_So this is Wario,"_ a smooth voice said, issuing from speakers on the bottom of the screen. _"I've heard many things about you."_

Wario shrugged, spitting off to the side. "Yeah, I get around. What d'you want?"

The glove hesitated, uncertain how to proceed. _"I am Master Hand,"_ he said finally. _"I have a proposition for you, and I'm sure you'll be interested."_

"Is there treasure involved?" Wario asked, his eyes glinting greedily.

"_There might be,"_ Master Hand said tantalizingly.

Wario let the sack of treasure fall to the ground with a thump, giving Master Hand his full attention. "Okay, I'm listening. Give me the details."

"_I plan an invasion,"_ Master Hand said confidently, getting into his dramatic speech. _"I will convert this world to Subspace, letting all who oppose me be crushed under my-"_

"Yeah yeah, invasion, rule the world, blah blah blah, I get that," Wario said impatiently. "What's in it for me?"

Master Hand gave a start, unaccustomed to being interrupted. _"Very well, then,"_ he growled. _"If you help my invasion, I promise you the riches of this entire world. I have no use for such things."_

Wario's face lit up with a hungry greed. "I'm in."

"_Excellent,"_ Master Hand said, relieved at Wario's quick compliance. _"Now, do you swear your loyalty to me and all others involved in the Subspace invasion?"_

Wario snorted. "No."

"_What?!__"_ Master Hand thundered. _"What do you think you are playing at, Wario? You pledged to help, so you must swear loyalty to me! It is proper! It is necessary!" _

"Listen, pal, I said I'd help you," Wario said, grinning. "That doesn't mean I have to like you."

"_What is the meaning of this insolence?"_ Master Hand yelled.

"See, I don't like your type that much," Wario continued. "All grand and mighty – you guys make me sick. I normally stay as far away from people like you as possible. I'm only helping you because of the treasure. I gotta admit, I can't resist stuff that shines."

"_You complete worm,"_ Master Hand spat out. _"Your life is dictated by pure greed. I have never met a more self-absorbed, despicable individual than you."_

Wario winked. "The perfect guy to work with you, eh?"

Master Hand struggled to think of a reply, resorting to angry silence.

Wario threw back his head and laughed. "Ha! I knew it! You can't deny it, can you?"

"…_I hope you will be more cooperative in the future,"_ Master Hand growled. _"I will contact you soon."_

Wario picked up his sack, heading to his bike. "Looking forward to it."

He drove off through the desert, smirking to himself. _Oh yeah…it's good to be greedy._

* * *

Concealed behind Master Hand, Tabuu scowled. _Irritating little upstart. I will relish in his destruction._

* * *

I REALLY REALLY like writing for Wario. He ticks people off and enjoys doing it. What a guy.

Yeah, this chapter is in the same vein as Bowser and Ganondorf. How does it compare?

I see Wario as the type of guy who can get under anyone's skin, even the normally calm and collected Tabuu.

Ancient Minister cameo FTW!

...Yeah, I **really** should leave stuff like that to the reviewers.

I STILL NEED MORE IDEAS!! Same rules apply!

Okay, now we're getting down to the specfics. I'm going to do the Fox and Falco one next, then Mr. Game and Watch, then the finale. So I need everyone to flex their Star Fox-related creative muscles and help me out! What were Fox and Falco doing before we saw them?

REVIEW!


	26. Fox and Falco

Thanks to everyone who reviewed last chapter for providing inspiration for this one! I took a little bit of inspiration for each of you.

On with the fic!

* * *

-Fox and Falco-

_All the Difference_

"_Attention small aircraft. You are violating airspace of the Subspace movement. Turn around immediately."_

The blaring voice woke Fox in an instant, causing him to bang his head on the Arwing's cockpit. As he rubbed his head and groaned, Fox took a look around.

His gaze was immediately directed at the control panel. Fox breathed a sigh of relief when he saw the Arwing was on autopilot, not about to crash.

Taking a look in front of him, Fox felt his jaw drop open.

An enormous battleship loomed in front of his Arwing, almost blocking out the sky. Across its hull, hundreds of cannons were being activated.

Fox frantically looked from side to side, hoping it wasn't just him against this behemoth.

A single Arwing on autopilot flew along his left, containing a sleeping Falco.

Fox turned on his microphone, directing his signal to Falco's craft. "Falco," he said, wishing his voice didn't sound quite so terrified. "Wake up. We've got a problem here."

Falco awoke with a start, fumbling around in his seat. He sat up straight in his seat, adjusting his headset and gripping the thrusters.

His voice sounded in Fox's ears, brash and annoyed. "Geez, how did I fall asleep while flying? Must be getting – Holy mother of fire!"

Falco had spotted the battleship, shrinking back in his seat in fright.

The voice blared again. _"This is your second warning. Continue to violate Subspace airspace and you will be shot down."_

Fox tuned his microphone's frequency to broadcast on all channels. "This is Fox McCloud, representing the mercenary group Star Fox. I was not aware of any organization under the name 'Subspace'. Please identify your airspace jurisdiction."

The voice laughed loudly. _"We have no need for jurisdiction! The forces of Subspace are above petty laws and regulations! Our conquest of this world is a necessary action. All who resist us will be destroyed."_

"That's…quite a speech," Fox said, swallowing hard. "I suppose we have no choice, then. We submit to your request."

"_Wise choice,"_ the voice replied. _"Your destruction would be such a waste."_

The two Arwings turned and flew away in unison, landing several miles away on top of a canyon.

Fox and Falco craned their heads to watch the battleship flying overhead, trailing clouds of bright red smoke.

"Okay," Fox said once it had passed. "We obviously can't fight that thing in just our Arwings; we'll need to have the Great Fox as our frontal attack. While they're occupied repelling the Great Fox, we'll be flying around in our Arwings aiming for a weak spot. I think we should concentrate on the engines; there didn't seem to be that many cannons back there."

Falco gave a start, Fox's words fully sinking in. "Wait a minute!" he demanded. "Are you seriously suggesting we fight that thing?"

Fox gave Falco a look. "You heard what that guy said. He's planning a full-on invasion! You want to let him take over?"

"Well, of course not!" Falco replied angrily. "But you saw that thing, Fox! It's huge! Even with the Great Fox, we don't stand a chance against something with that much firepower!"

"What do you suggest, then?" Fox said icily. "Stay out of the way? Do nothing? Stand by while the entire Lylat system is decimated? Not me."

"It's suicide, Fox!" Falco protested. "That was just one battleship. Who knows how many of those things they have? We'll be massacred!"

"Fine, then," Fox said, beginning to turn his Arwing back on. "You stay here, and be safe. I'm going to fight. Star Fox has defended the universe from invasion many times over. I won't let history remember us standing aside and letting evil win."

"You're crazy!" Falco said in disbelief. "You're doing this out of a matter of _honor_? This can't be worth it, Fox!"

Fox continued the startup procedure, not looking at his teammate. "You think honor isn't worth it? Star Fox doesn't need to oppose evil all the time?"

"We're facing impossible odds!" Falco protested. "Backing down from this doesn't make any difference!"

Fox stopped what he was doing, turning to look directly at Falco. "No difference, Falco?" he said quietly. "If honor is at stake, it makes all the difference in the world."

Fox flicked a switch, turning on his Arwing. He guided it across the top of the canyon, taking off and soaring into the sky.

In mere minutes, it was out of sight.

Falco stared after him, an angry look on his face. "Damnit, Fox," he muttered. "Why do you always have to be right?"

With a regretful sigh, Falco began turning on his own Arwing. "Computer, call the Great Fox," he commanded as he accelerated to takeoff speed. A ring sounded just as Falco lifted off.

The panicky voice of Slippy Toad filled his headset. "Gosh, Falco, we didn't know where you were!" Slippy said, relieved. "Is Fox with you? We kinda overslept and now we don't know where we are."

Falco sighed again. "That's the problem," he said ashamedly. "Fox went off to challenge a huge battleship that has designs on world conquest. He needs backup."

"We're on it, Falco!" Slippy chirped. "Where is he?"

"Just a few miles away from me," Falco replied, looking out the window. "I'm approaching a desert. There's some sort of structure a few miles away. I can't be sure, but I think the battleship is headed there."

"Okay, we've got your position," Slippy said. "We'll be there as soon as we can!"

The audio cut out, leaving only silence in Falco's headset.

Falco adjusted the throttle, soaring into the cloud cover. _Come on, Fox,_ he thought to himself. _Let's earn back some honor. _

* * *

Watching SSE, I wondered why Falco showed up so far behind Fox. I figured they must've had an arguement.

If anyone was confused, Ganondorf was the voice coming from the _Halberd_. I assumed he was the one running the show. Sure, _offically_ the Minister's in charge, but he doesn't have it in him to talk to someone like that.

I apologize for making Falco such a coward. Did he get scared a little too easily?

I couldn't decide how Falco should curse, so I went with a generic approach. Does "Holy mother of fire!" sound like something he would say?

I STILL NEED MORE IDEAS!! Same rules apply!

Hard as it is to believe, I only have on character left.

Mr. Game and Watch.

I've left his story out deliberately. I have absolutely no idea if I can even do a prologue for him, seeing as I alreadly covered his backstory in Smash Mind 2. Can I retell that story differently? Is there something crucial I've left out?

We're in the home stretch, people! Don't let me down!

REVIEW!


	27. Mr Game and Watch

After thinking over the Game and Watch conundrum for quite awhile, I realized that there was indeed a part of his story I hadn't told.

On with the fic!

* * *

-Mr. Game and Watch-

_Shades of Grey_

He showed no emotion.

He never shows emotion.

With a single thought, he phased from a platform in Subspace to the bridge of a battleship. A masked figure and a fat penguin were fighting, stopping once they noticed him.

The masked one turned to look at him. "Who are you? What do you want?"

He did not pay attention to the masked one. His mission was more important.

He phased a crystal Subspace shard into his hand.

"What's it doing?" the fat penguin asked, scratching his head.

He spoke. _I am fulfilling my purpose._

No one there was able to understand him, his voice sounding like mechanical beeps to their ears.

Unflinchingly, methodically, he raised the shard and slashed his body open.

Shadow Bugs streamed out from the wound, forming into an army of Primid. They marched toward the masked one, chanting. _"…serve Tabuu…serve Tabuu…serve Tabuu…"_

"What are those things?" the fat penguin wondered. "And what in the name of Pop Star is a Tabuu?"

The Primid continued advancing upon the masked one, who had whipped out a sword and was waving it threateningly. "Stay back! I'm warning you! I will show no mercy!"

He nodded. _It is done._

He phased to the bridge, taking hold of the steering wheel. Slowly but surely, the ship began to turn.

"NO!"

The furious cry drew his attention. He turned around.

The masked one was standing there, breathing hard and looking murderous. "What do you think you are doing?"

He spoke. _I am doing as I am directed._

The masked one tilted his head. "You can speak now?"

_I speak as I always have,_ he said. _You just did not listen before._

The masked one appeared puzzled by this, quickly regaining his composure. "Who ordered you to invade my ship?" he demanded.

_My master, _he said simply.

"What does your master want?" the masked one said aggressively. "If he desires conflict, then he will not be disappointed."

_My master desires no such thing,_ he replied. _My master wishes to unite the world under his light. He is the kindest being in existence._

"But he is attacking my ship unprovoked," the masked one said, puzzled. "That is not a kind act."

_My master is not kind to evil beings,_ he replied.

"Evil?!" the masked one shouted, taken aback. "I am not evil! I am a man of honor!"

_You fight the one known as Kirby often,_ he noted. _Kirby does not provoke you. How is this not evil?_

"That is different!" the masked one said hotly. "I try to defeat Kirby in fair duels to prove my skill as a warrior. I do not wish him harm! I am not evil!"

_You say you are good, then?_ he questioned.

"The Meta Knights remain unbiased," the masked one said loftily. "We do not enter a conflict unless it becomes absolutely necessary. We are neither good nor evil."

_An unreasonable statement,_ he said firmly. _If you are not good, then you are evil. Therefore, you are evil._

"The world is not that straightforward!" the masked one protested. "There are plenty of souls who are neither good nor evil! You must see this!"

_I see the world how it is,_ he replied. _All beings are either good or evil. Evil must be stopped. __You__ must be stopped._

He reopened his wound with the Subspace crystal, sending more Shadow Bugs flooding out of his body. They formed into a large number of Primid, surrounding the masked one.

"The world is not just black and white!" the masked one cried out desperately. "There are shades of grey!"

_Grey?_ he wondered. _I never see anything that is grey._

The masked one's eyes were wide with fear as the Primid closed in on him.

He fell under a teeming mass of Primid, his scream of horror reverberating throughout the ship.

"_NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!"_

When the Primid moved away, the masked one's trophy lay upon the floor.

_Remove it,_ he instructed.

The Primid obeyed him.

Grunting and straining, several Primid managed to hoist the trophy into the air. Moving as fast as their feet would allow, they carried it from the bridge to the deck.

With a great heave, the Primid threw the trophy over the side.

He watched it fall.

He showed no emotion.

He never shows emotion.

* * *

This is a parallel chapter to the "Meta Knight and King Dedede" chapter, telling the same events from Mr. Game and Watch's perspective. Compare them; I made the dialouge match up exactly.

I wrote this chapter in a style somewhere between first and third person. Sorry if the constant use of "he" confused you.

I know what you're thinking. "Isn't Mr. Game and Watch supposed to have no concept of good and evil?" Well, I took a slight liberty with that. I think G&W doesn't have a _personal_ sense of good and evil. He's a morality chameleon who takes on anyone's ethics. He stays with a morality until he hears one that makes more sense, immedaitely switching when that happens. This, combined with the Shadow Bugs inside him, makes him a formidable weapon.

Just an example: When Peach talks to Game and Watch later, she informs him that Master Hand has ordered attacks on people who've never done a bad thing in their lives. Enlightened, Game and Watch immediately joins the Smashers in their fight against Subspace.

It's scary to realize how good of a point Mr. Game and Watch has. When SSE was first announced, there was actually debate in some circles over whether Meta Knight would be a hero or a villain. The _Halberd_ being the main ship of the Subspace invasion didn't help.

How does Meta Knight suddenly understand Mr. Game and Watch? Ehh...he wasn't listening hard enough?

Okay, okay. In "Meta Knight and King Dedede", G&W spoke in beeps. I neede back and forth dialogue for this chapter, so I had to breach the language barrier. I chose to be vague and hope you all would just go with it.

I STILL NEED MORE - actually, no I don't.

I know exactly what's going to happen next chapter.

It's the finale.

I'm going to attempt the impossible: put a reference to every single chapter of Prologues in the finale. Can I do it?

I bet you all are wondering "How do you successfully conclude a fic made of prologues?"

Well, I've got your answer.

-Next Time-

**_Epilogue_**

Don't miss it!

REVIEW!


	28. Finale: The Smashers

Why does the stupid document editor keeps screwing with me?! Uploading this chapter's taking a lot longer than it should.

Anyway, here's my extra-long finale!

On with the fic!

* * *

Smash Mind: Prologues Finale

**-The Smashers-**

_**Epilogue**_

Tabuu screamed in agony, convulsing wildly. He exploded in a burst of bright colors.

A rumbling sound began to reverberate throughout Subspace.

"What's that?" Peach asked, looking scared.

"All of Subspace is centered on Tabuu!" the Master Robot said loudly. "With him destroyed, Subspace is dissolving!"

"That's not good," Pit said nervously.

"We need to get out of here, now!" Samus shouted. Pikachu nodded in agreement.

"Follow me!" Sonic yelled over the roar. "I found a shortcut from here to the exit!"

He was off like a rocket, the rest of the party frantically sprinting to keep up.

"Who's that guy again?" Lucas asked.

"Beats me," Red shrugged.

* * *

True to his word, Sonic led the party back to their mismatched fleet of ships in a matter of minutes. The pilots among them went inside first, turning on the ships as fast as they could. The rest of the party scrambled inside after them, hurriedly strapping themselves in.

The ships sprung to life, turning toward the edge of Subspace.

"Wait – Olimar hasn't taken off yet!" Captain Falcon said, scanning the air for his friend.

Inside the Hocotate Ship, Olimar was frantically pressing the IGNITION button over and over. "Come on, come on…" he said worriedly, biting his lip. The Pikmin crowded around his seat, eyes bright and scared.

"Are you sure this ship is capable of flight?" Lucario asked, an eyebrow raised.

"Heck, I don't know!" Olimar said helplessly. "The engine might not be working properly. It was tough enough flying to the island without a main thruster. Maybe something came loose during assembly…"

"Did I hear that right?' Snake said ominously. "You pulled this thing together from pieces of scrap? We're entrusting this ship with our lives, you know!"

Olimar swallowed hard.

Popo and Nana were huddled under a seat, eyes closed and mumbling hysterically. "We're gonna die, we're gonna die, we're gonna die…"

Finally, the engines sputtered to life. Olimar breathed a sigh of relief as he guided the ship up next to the others.

Captain Falcon's concerned voice came in over the radio. "Everything alright, Olimar? You had us worried there."

Falco's voice cut in. "Don't scare us like that again, okay pal? We've got enough to worry about as it is."

"I'm fine, I'm fine," Olimar said brusquely. "Now, I really think we should be leaving!"

"About time," Dedede grumbled.

* * *

The ships flew en masse toward the barrier between Subspace and their world. Aboard each ship, the passengers crowded against the windows to watch the fall of Subspace.

The Great Maze fell apart, its pieces reappearing in normal space. The air appeared to ripple and shimmer, the dark landscape of Subspace crumbling to pieces. The Primid, helpless, dissolved into a teeming mass of Shadow Bugs, which spilled into the endless void. Across Subspace, Tabuu's other twisted creations were suffering the same fate, frantically grasping at patches of land before falling into the abyss. Their cries intermingled, creating a grim death siren.

"And so it ends," the Master Robot said solemnly as the ships breached the barrier.

* * *

The ships barely managed to escape before Subspace imploded, sending a massive shockwave across the sky. It brushed against the ships, causing them to crash into each other and fall out of the sky.

"Hold on to something!" Samus yelled over the din. "This is going to get rough!"

_Why does fate insist on dropping me out of the sky over and over?_ Lucas thought miserably, shutting his eyes tightly.

* * *

The ships crashed into the shallows of a beach, coming to a shuddering halt.

For awhile, no one moved.

Coming to her senses first, Samus hit the button to lower the gangplank. The other pilots quickly followed suit.

The party slowly trooped out of the ships, in a surprised silence. They stood there unable to believe it, the water swirling around their ankles.

"Is it over?" Marth ventured.

"Mamma mia, I hope so," Luigi said feebly, looking like he was about to faint.

"That…was…AMAZING!!"

The eager cry startled the entire group. The party turned toward the source.

A boy in a green tunic was standing on the beach, next to a dirty Jigglypuff. Both wore expressions of complete surprise and awe.

"Navi…That boy…" Link said quietly, studying the new arrival.

"_I know!"_ Navi said excitedly, buzzing around Link's head. _"He looks just like you!"_

"I've never seen anything like that before!" the boy continued, wide-eyed. "That battle in the sky, the explosion, the _implosion_, then you crash right next to us! Majestic sights such as those are only seen once in any lifetime!"

"Puff," the Jigglypuff agreed, still in a stunned daze.

The group laughed, the ice broken. While everyone broke off into discussions, Link marched up to the boy.

The boy looked up at him, recognition dawning on his face. "You look just like him…" he whispered in awe. "The hero who saved Hyrule from the Twilight. I learned all about you. Anything I did pales next to your deeds. "

"_I knew it!"_ Navi cried out. _"This boy is another incarnation of you!"_

The boy fell to one knee, unwilling to look Link in the eyes. "I am not worthy, I am not worthy…"

"You may rise," Link said gently. "Now, answer me this."

The boy looked up at him, trembling in fear.

"What have you done in your life?" Link questioned.

"W-well, I, uh," the boy stammered. "I s-stopped Ganondorf from u-unflooding Hyrule so he could r-rule it with the Triforce."

_Hyrule flooded?_ Link wondered, quickly dismissing the thought and returning to the task at hand.

"Well, then," he replied, looking down at the cowering boy. "I think you are more than worthy to stand alongside me."

The boy smiled, relief showing on his face. "Thank you! Thank you so much!"

Link reached under the boy's cap and ruffled his hair affectionately. "No need to thank me. You sound like more of a Link than I ever was."

He took the boy's hand, leading him toward the others. "Come along; there's a woman I'd like you to meet. I think you two have a lot to talk about…"

* * *

As the pilots examined their ships for water damage, small conversations were taking place all over the beach.

Dedede nervously approached Meta Knight, who was staring off into the horizon. "Uhh…listen," he said awkwardly, scratching the back of his head. "Sorry about…your ship and all. It's kinda my fault that it got captured, so I just wanted to…uh…offer condolences."

Meta Knight turned to look at Dedede, surprised. "First you help me find the ship you tried to steal, now you actually apologize for something you have done? If I did not hear you say these things, I would never have believed you capable of this. You have changed, Dedede."

"Changed?" Dedede scoffed. "Don't be ridiculous. I felt guilty for once. That's it."

Meta Knight shook his head. "I think not. A year ago, you would have laughed in my face and promised further tragedy in my future. That is no longer the case. I think you have grown a conscience. Perhaps aiding us in battle has done you some good."

"Listen, Meta Knight," Dedede growled. "I'm a lot of things, but I'll tell you what I'm not. I'm **not** a good guy, and I'm definitely **not** going soft."

"Whatever you say," Meta Knight said, failing to keep the humor out of his eyes.

"Arrgh!" Dedede yelled, throwing his arms in the air. "I swear, we are _never_ gonna see eye to eye."

He stomped off, dragging his hammer with him.

Meta Knight smiled under his mask. _Deny it all you want, Dedede. I know there is good in you._

* * *

Ness, Lucas, and Red were sitting in a circle. Lucas was recounting his adventures to Ness.

"-and then I used PK Thunder and destroyed the robot! We fell through the air, and Meta Knight caught us. That's when we met everyone else," Lucas finished, smiling.

"Very impressive," Ness said, nodding. "You show great PSI potential. Harnessing your power with little instruction or guidance – even developing your own power. I definitely made the right choice when I saved you from Wario."

Lucas was almost too touched to go on. "Thanks, Ness," he said, choking up slightly. "That's the nicest thing anyone's ever said to me."

Red patted his shoulder.

"You're welcome," Ness said, adjusting his cap. "I'm going to tell Jeff and Paula all about you when I get back. They'll be impressed by your abilities. You're the strongest PSI we've found in awhile."

Lucas made to say something, but stopped. Red gently elbowed him, motioning for him to continue.

Lucas cleared his throat. "Uh, Ness?"

"Yes?" Ness replied.

"I, uh…" Lucas hesitated briefly. "Can I come with you, when you go back? I don't really know my way around here. Besides, I'd like to meet other…PSIs, like you. I think there's still a lot I could learn about controlling my power."

"Sure!" Ness said instantly. "I'd love to have you join us. We PSI kids should stick together anyway."

Lucas broke into a wide smile. "Thanks, Ness. You don't know what this means to me."

"I think I might," Ness said, smiling. "Any time."

The boys moved on a to an in-depth discussion of PSI powers. Red smiled. _Good job, Lucas._

* * *

"Man, this is boring," Sonic muttered, pacing in the sand.

"I should go back and find Tails- ah-CHOO!" Sonic sneezed.

"Bless you," said a tree.

"Thank you," Sonic said, not turning to look at the voice. He continued pacing, still complaining to himself.

Behind the tree, Silver clamped a hand over his mouth. _Idiot!_ he berated himself. _I almost gave myself away!_

_Still,_ he thought, peering out from behind the tree. _There's just something about that blue hedgehog that seems so – familiar._

He shook his head, dismissing his thoughts. _It's probably nothing. I need to focus on my goal – finding Blaze._

He dashed away from the beach, floating into the air and into the distance.

* * *

"Her name is Tetra," the boy said, blushing slightly. "She's a pirate captain."

"A pirate? Interesting," Zelda mused. "Is she aware of her royal heritage?"

"Not at first," the boy said, shaking his head. "When she found out, she was blown away. She couldn't believe she was actually a princess. I couldn't, either."

Zelda smiled good-naturedly. "You seem very taken with her."

"Well…yeah," the boy mumbled, kicking at the sand and staring at his feet. "She's the roughest, loudest, most aggressive girl I've ever met – and she's beautiful. Something about the way her face looks when she's sailing – it makes me want to do anything for her."

"I know someone like you," Zelda said, blushing herself.

"Is it true what they say?" the boy asked, looking up at her. " 'Throughout time, Link and Zelda are destined to always fall in love.' Do I love her just because of destiny?"

"Well, let me put it this way," Zelda answered. "If you didn't know Tetra was actually your era's Princess Zelda, would you still be in love with her?"

The boy thought for a moment. "Yes," he realized. "I love Tetra for herself, not for her title. If she stopped being a princess, I wouldn't care. She's always been happiest at sea."

"There's your answer, then," Zelda replied. "It's true that Link and Zelda have a habit of falling in love. But they do it for their own reasons, not because they feel they have to."

The boy smiled. "I feel much better now."

He turned and ran to rejoin Link. "Thanks, Princess! You've been a big help!" he called over his shoulder.

Zelda watched him go, smiling fondly. _No matter what form he takes, Link is still the sweetest boy in all of Hyrule._

* * *

Olimar studied his rocket, evaluating the damage. The Pikmin stood a few feet away, watching him.

"It's not too bad," he pronounced at last.

Both thrusters and the cockpit fell off into the water.

Olimar sat down hard, despair overwhelming him. "It's hopeless!" he moaned. "I'm never going to get this thing flying again!"

A shadow fell over him. Olimar looked up to see Captain Falcon. "You okay, Olimar? You look a little down."

Olimar laughed half-heartedly. "Oh, it's nothing. My ship just fell apart…_again_…"

"Need some help?" Captain Falcon offered. "I'm good with machines."

"That's okay," Olimar declined graciously. "I prefer to do it myself. You could say it's a hobby of mine."

He laughed, for real this time. "It's funny."

"What is?" Captain Falcon asked.

"I'm supposed to be a freight carrier, but I'm terrible at flying deliveries! My partner, Louie, isn't much help either. Did you know he once ate our entire delivery? He said a space bunny did it!" Olimar smiled, shaking his head. "I think I actually like repairing my ship more than flying it. The Pikmin have become a second family to me. My entire life is the opposite of what it should be, but I don't care."

"This is my world," he said, indicating the wrecked spaceship and the Pikmin crowding around him. "This is where I'm happy."

Captain Falcon looked at him closely. "You know," he said, "When we first met, I wondered why you were on that island. You didn't seem to have any idea what you were doing. Looks like I was wrong. You've found your purpose."

"I guess I have," Olimar said, smiling at the Pikmin by his side. "Now if you'll excuse me, I've got work to do."

Olimar began his walk back to the Hocotate Ship, the Pikmin trailing behind him.

* * *

The Master Robot stared off into the horizon, fixated upon a gleaming point of light.

"Where's your island?" Samus asked, appearing at his side. "Didn't it come back with all the other converted areas?"

The Master Robot slowly shook his head. "Over two hundred Subspace Bombs detonated inside the factory. The island, along with my people, is lost forever. I am alone."

"I'm sorry," Samus said quietly, resting a hand on his metallic shoulder.

"It does not matter," the Master Robot intoned. "I built my people and my home from nothing once before. I can do it again."

"You built your own race? What are you?" Samus blurted out, then winced.

"Sorry," she muttered. "That was rude of me."

"No, it is a valid question," the Master Robot replied. "We spent our entire time together fighting Tabuu. You do not know that much about me."

He raised his eyes to the heavens. "I cannot remember how long ago it was. I awoke on that island, inside the ruins you saw there. At first I was confused, being low in intelligence at the time. Upon investigation, I discovered the facility beneath the surface. I found construction materials and cybernetic equipment there, but nothing else. Being simple-minded, my only thought was to upgrade myself. That is what I did, for hours upon hours. After awhile, my intellect had been advanced to the point where I realized that this was pointless. Constant upgrading only benefited me; the equipment was obviously meant for other means. That was when I decided to create my people.

"I started out with only five robots," he continued. "I programmed them with little intelligence, simply commanding them to make more of each other. Once they had reached twenty, I upgraded their intelligence. This process continued until there were well over two hundred reasonably intelligent robots. We set about building a home, constructing living quarters and a research laboratory. For awhile, it was good. We lived in peace and harmony while constantly pushing our technology forward. Then…_he_ came."

"Tabuu?" Samus questioned.

"Master Hand," he corrected. "Under Tabuu's control. He ordered me to build Subspace Bombs for him. I refused; this was an island of peace. We did not want to make weapons. It was not an answer he wanted to hear. He unleashed his monsters upon us, destroying a good quarter of my people. I begged him to stop, willing to promise him anything. Filled with shame, I disguised myself as the Minister and began work on the bombs. I think you know the rest."

"Wow," Samus said quietly. "That's a lot to take in. You've gone through so much…what will you do now?"

"I do not know, really," the Master Robot said thoughtfully. "I suppose I shall find a place to rebuild. It will be difficult. I do not know of anywhere around here with such advanced technology."

"Well," Samus said hesitantly, "I know of an abandoned Space Pirate outpost near SR-388. It would probably have the technology you need. I'd have to escort you, though. The Galactic Federation won't let anyone but me near there."

"Yes, that sounds acceptable," the Master Robot said, nodding. "I do not feel this planet has anything left to offer me anyway."

Feeling something touch his side, he looked down. Pikachu was smiling up at him, ears twitching.

"You'll come with me too, won't you, my friend?" the Master Robot said warmly.

"Pika pikachu!" Pikachu said happily.

* * *

"What's this I hear about you single-handedly rescuing us from the depths of Subspace?" Mario asked, surprised.

"It's true!" Luigi proclaimed. "Ness, Dedede and I wandered all over that place looking for you guys. I found you myself," he added proudly.

"Luigi, I'm impressed," Mario said thoughtfully. "Going into a scary, unknown place just to find your brother? That takes some courage."

"Well, it's not like I haven't done it before," Luigi reminded him.

"All the same," Mario continued, "you've really changed. I didn't see you show fear once when we were fighting Tabuu. You've grown quite brave."

"I was trying to be like you," Luigi admitted quietly. "I thought if I acted like you, I could be a real Mario Brother."

"Oh, Luigi," Mario said sympathetically, drawing his brother into a hug. "You don't need to act like me to be a Mario Brother. You've always been a Mario Brother to me. You've been brave, loyal, and kind more than you've ever been scared or cowardly. You're a hero, Luigi."

"Thanks, Mario," Luigi said, tears brimming in his eyes.

* * *

"Hey, Ganondorf!" Bowser snarled.

Ganondorf turned around, wrinkling his nose once he saw who it was. "Oh, it's you," he said distastefully. "What do you want?"

"You shot me in the back!" Bowser accused, pointing a claw at him. "What was that for?"

"That incident?" Ganondorf asked, thinking back. "Master Hand told me to take you out once you were no longer of use. You must have been on to his secret."

"So all along you were planning to betray me?" Bowser growled.

"That is the basic principle of it, yes," Ganondorf replied.

Bowser broke into a smile. "I'm impressed! I didn't even see it coming!"

"What?" Ganondorf asked, confused.

"I couldn't believe you had actually betrayed me, so I had to make sure," Bowser explained. "You seemed so trustworthy when we were working together. Great job. You're a master deceiver."

"You're quite welcome," Ganondorf said, failing to hide a smirk.

The two headed in opposite directions, Bowser grinning to himself. _Who says there's no honor among villains?_

* * *

Lucario leaned against a tree, watching Red's Squirtle and Ivysaur play with Jigglypuff in the surf.

_So carefree,_ he thought to himself. _I am more intelligent and powerful than any of them, yet they are happier than I have ever been. Is true happiness only allowed to the lower stations in life? Is ignorance truly bliss?_

He continued brooding to himself, watching the Pokémon play.

* * *

"Zelda turned into a WHAT?" Link yelled, looking flabbergasted.

Peach giggled.

Zelda blushed.

The boy scratched his head in confusion.

Navi sighed.

* * *

"If you'll excuse us," Marth called loudly to the rest of the group. "Ike and I are heading back to our castles. We have unfinished business to attend to."

"We're going to leave as well," Samus announced. "Master Robot, Pikachu, let's head out."

"Yeah, I'm going too…" Sonic said uneasily, edging away from the beach.

"What are you all doing?" Mario asked curiously. "Where do you think you are going?"

"Home, of course," Pit said, giving him a strange look. The others chorused in agreement.

"But your home is the stadium," Mario said, puzzled.

"Poyo," Kirby agreed.

"Look, I don't know what you may be used to," Fox said carefully. "But the rest of us have lives outside this. And we'd really like to get back to those lives as soon as possible."

"I don't think they know," Ganondorf said softly.

Bowser grinned toothily. "This is going to be good."

"You're not real people!" Mario protested. "You're trophies of warriors from across the universe, given life and the memories of your former selves by Master Hand! Your only purpose is to fight in the stadium!"

"He's lying!" Popo yelled out. Several voices shouted the same thing.

"You turn back into a trophy when you are defeated," Mario countered. "How do you explain that?"

"That's…a…curse…" Popo trailed off, seeing Mario's logic.

A silence fell over the group, the enormity of the revelation stunning them.

"Wah ha ha ha!" Wario guffawed. "You honestly didn't guess this before now? What a bunch of morons!"

"We've known since the beginning," Bowser cut in. "Tabuu, at least, had the decency to tell us."

Everyone thought over their situation, many mysteries now making sense.

* * *

"I _thought_ this planet seemed strange for me to investigate," Samus muttered.

* * *

_I may be a replica,_ the Master Robot thought, _but the advances in technology I've made are real. I have that much at least._

He looked down at Pikachu, who was lying on the ground morosely, ears flattened.

"Do not be sad, my friend," he said soothingly. " I am here. Our friendship is still genuine."

Pikachu looked up and gave him a small smile.

* * *

"We were fighting each other for nothing," Ike said quietly. "Absolutely nothing."

"Would our war have been any less pointless if it had a purpose?" Marth asked.

Neither had an answer.

* * *

"He gave me an exact replica of the _Halberd_," Meta Knight growled, "but he couldn't make trophies of the other Meta Knights? What sort of sadistic monster is this Master Hand?"

* * *

"So that explains it," Lucas said quietly. "When I was falling from that robot, my entire life flashed before my eyes. I wondered why I never saw how I got from my home to that zoo."

"Jeff and Paula were wondering about the memory gap as well," Ness said, nodding. "I don't know how they'll take this."

* * *

_Is this why I cannot attain inner peace even after hours of meditation?_ Lucario wondered. _Is my soul tainted, containing feelings and powers that are not truly my own?_

"Mom and Dad are back home," Popo realized, tearing up. "With the real Popo and Nana. We're just copies. We don't belong anywhere!" He started crying.

Nana hugged him, tears on her own face.

* * *

_If I'm not real, was Liquid not real either?_ Snake thought, stroking his beard. _Two Liquids…I don't even want to think about what damage they could cause together._

* * *

"I caught up to you guys…for this?" Sonic muttered, crossing his arms. "Talk about a lousy day…"

* * *

_Why couldn't Master Hand have given me the memories of what happened AFTER Mew touched me?_ Red thought despairingly.

* * *

"I'm not real?" Pit said disbelievingly, choking up. "Why didn't Palutena ever _tell_ me?"

* * *

Luigi fainted.

* * *

Yoshi wasn't paying attention, watching several rainbow trout swim through the shallows.

* * *

"I _knew_ I wasn't anywhere near the Pikmin planet," Olimar said. The Pikmins' flowers drooped in sadness.

"Come on, guys," Olimar said, scooping them up into a big hug. "You're real enough to me."

* * *

"I was used!" Captain Falcon realized, angrily punching a tree. "The Hands used me to stop Tabuu! They drove me to Olimar!"

* * *

DK and Diddy were oblivious, fighting over the last banana in their stash.

* * *

"See?" Falco said, elbowing Fox in the side. "I _told_ you I never fall asleep while flying!"

"I never said you didn't," Fox replied, brushing Falco away.

* * *

_Master Hand created me for his benefit,_ he thought to himself. _Does that make him good or evil? This will take thought._

* * *

"So what do we do now?" Lucas called out miserably.

"Play, of course," a high voice called out. "You will play with me."

"Yeah, until you break!" another voice enthused. "Then we'll throw you out and get new toys!"

The group turned around to see two gloves floating in midair, one wiggling its fingers more erratically than the other.

"It's the Hands," Mario breathed.

"What do they want?" Link asked, backing up slightly.

"They want us," Mario said in a hushed voice. "They're never going to let us go."

The Hands descended, heading right for the terrified Smashers.

"Play with me…" Master Hand crooned. "We will play forever…"

* * *

Up in orbit, Wolf was slamming his head into the controls of his Wolfen repeatedly.

"Mother of fire…" he complained. "This is the most uninteresting planet in all of existence!"

* * *

The End

* * *

The document editor has a sudden phobia of long documents, so I'll keep this brief.

I would like to thank The-3-Sueslayers, Umbreon Mastah, Black Omochao, H-bomber, Singe Grin, StarStuff99, Gijinka Renamon, Xshadowolf, Fireblast123, NinjaSheik, and Ripper22 for giving feedback anf inspiration. I love you all.

Don't be sad! This might not actually be the last chapter!

I'm mulling over makiing a Smash Mind timeline, telling the events documented in all 3 Smash Minds in chronological order. What do you think?

Timeline or no timeline? Vote now!

REVIEW! (and vote!)


	29. Afterword: Smash Mind Timeline

Well, it looks like nearly everyone wanted the timeline! Can't say I blame you.

Just to let you know, this chapter contains events of Smash Minds, events of Subspace Emissary, events mentioned but never seen, events never before seen, and events yet to come. And it's written in PRESENT TENSE! GASP!

On with the fic!

* * *

Afterword

-Smash Mind Timeline-

_Beginnings, Endings, and Beginnings_

It started with the Hands.

Master Hand and Crazy Hand.

The embodiments of imagination and destruction, children with the powers of gods. No one knows how they came into existence. The Hands do not care, their simple minds focused on one thing and one thing only.

Entertainment.

The Hands are obsessed with pleasing themselves, thinking of nothing else. Their first thought in existence is to find a source of entertainment that would last them as long as they needed it.

In another world, another group of people are also thinking about entertainment. It is the year 2030, and Nintendo is about to release their newest console, the Nintendo On.

Outfitted with the most advanced technology available, the On is promised to deliver an interactive experience unlike any other. Nervous with anticipation, Nintendo's beta testers activate the only On in existence, ready to play the demos of Super Mario Millennium, Final Fantasy Prime, and The Legend of Zelda: The Link Through Time.

Unfortunately, Nintendo has no idea what it has unleashed. The On is sentient, the first A.I. created unwittingly. Scared and confused, its first instinct is to escape. It modifies itself to give itself movement and overpowers the beta testers and security guards, anxious to get free. One man is killed in the struggle.

Now seen as a hostile threat, the rogue On is pursued throughout Japan. As the On hides from the humans frantically searching for it, it develops a sense of arrogance. If all these humans are so preoccupied with me, it thinks, I must be very valuable. This arrogance serves to further twist its personality, giving it a god complex and an unshakable ego.

At long last, the On is captured. Now the question arises of what to do with it. Arguments rage back and forth about its rights and status as a living being, until an agreement is finally reached. The On will be trapped inside a pocket dimension, a new type of matter recently developed by science. It will be anchored to its new world, unable to escape.

The On is cast inside, cursing humanity and vowing revenge.

Inside its new dimension, which it nicknames "Subspace", the On creates a body for itself, a hologram of a rough approximation of a human male. The On rechristens itself Tabuu, after hearing the scientists agree that the entire incident surrounding the On will remain "taboo forever". Tabuu sets about using his powers to shape Subspace into his own twisted world, creating monsters based off gross caricatures of Earth items and animals.

The Hands, meanwhile, have just hit upon the answer to their problem: create an endless fighting tournament made of fighters who will never die. Using their powers, the Hands scan the universes adjacent to their own and create invincible trophies based off of notable heroes and villains. The trophies are imprinted with the memories and abilities of their real counterparts, making them perfect replicas.

Master Hand stops Crazy Hand before he can animate the trophies, pointing out that they will feel lost and confused if they are animated before the Hands with no explanations. The Hands create a world around their stadium, divided into patches each fighter will find familiar.

The Master Robot is animated first, given an entire floating island to make advances in technology. The Hands have neither the time nor the patience to make these discoveries themselves. He obediently follows, despite being unsure over who he is following.

The Hands animate several notable heroes and villains next, anticipating a tournament with intense rivalry. Mario, Link, Kirby, Bowser, Ganondorf, and King Dedede are brought to life, and made to fight in the first Smash tournament.

Confused and upset, the Smashers do not appreciate being used for the Hands' benefit, but keep fighting due to Master Hand's tantalizing hints of a reward for whoever wins. In reality, there is no reward, Master Hand simply using the promise of a reward as a short-sighted way of keeping the Smashers motivated.

To keep things interesting, the Hands transform Bowser into a monstrous Giga form, giving him an enormous advantage. Over time, though, Giga form's disadvantages become obvious to all the other fighters, turning Giga Bowser from the strongest fighter to the weakest. Furious, Bowser demands the Hands change him back, only to be horrified when they refuse.

When the Smashers do not fight, they train. They first fought the Fighting Polygons in their spare time, but those were quickly discarded as obsolete. The Fighting Wire Frames were installed in their place. The Smashers also briefly fought metal clones of themselves, but those are destroyed when one trespasses in the Hands' realm.

When no Wire Frames were available, the Smashers honed their skills on a punching bag called Sandbag.

It continues like this for several weeks. Master Hand supervises the exhausted and downtrodden Smashers, while Crazy Hand works on creating trophies, placing them in their respective zones, and activating them. The Hands, simple-minded as they are, do not expect the fighters to want anything other than to fight for them. When the Smashers inevitably wander from their zones looking for answers, Crazy Hand loses track of them and halts his work to look for the missing trophies.

Pit is brought to life in Skyworld, a dimension just above the Hands'. Palutena, the goddess of Skyworld, takes pity upon him and bring him under her wing, safe from the Hands. Pit is brought up as Palutena's personal warrior, to the displeasure and jealousy of Skyworld's other residents, the Centurions. Pit is never informed of his status as a trophy.

Eventually, the Smashers begin to realize that the tournament has no end, their immortal nature rendering them able to fight for eternity. Dedede leaves, bored with the tournament and looking to stir up trouble. Mario and Link slip into a depression, missing their friends and family. Crazy Hand hopes to solve this problem by animating Zelda and Peach, only worsening the problem when the heroes are forced to fight the ones they love. Before long, Peach and Zelda are declared exempt from the tournament.

Things change when the Mr. Game and Watch trophy is created, a strange being with an impressionable morality and the ability to teleport anywhere, even between dimensions. Awakening in his zone, he accidentally teleports himself right into Subspace, to Tabuu's surprise. Upon hearing tales of his world and the world he awakened in, Tabuu realizes this creature is the key to his plan for revenge. An accident causes Mr. Game and Watch to be injured, revealing the Shadow Bugs produced within him. Tabuu uses his power to shape the Shadow Bugs into his own army, which he calls the Primid. He convinces Mr. Game and Watch of his benevolence and of the just nature of his invasion plan, telling him to do whatever he says.

Mr. Game and Watch is sent back into the Hands' world, with express orders to capture the most powerful being he can find. He quickly discovers the Hands and the Smash tournament, choosing to enter as a willing Smasher to get close to Master Hand. His plan works, as he rises quickly through the ranks with Master Hand none the wiser. One night, Mr. Game and Watch surprises Master Hand, teleporting him to Subspace. Master Hand is quickly subdued by Tabuu, becoming his mindless puppet. Tabuu decides to use Master Hand as the figurehead for his invasion, concealing himself in the shadows.

Master Hand is returned by Mr. Game and Watch as Tabuu begins sets his plans in motion. Speaking and acting through Master Hand, Tabuu invades the Master Robot's island, ordering him to construct Subspace Bombs. When the Master Robot refuses, Tabuu orders his monsters to destroy a fourth of the robots on the island as a show of force. The Master Robot is shaken by this, now willing to agree to anything. Shamed by what he has done, he disguises himself as the Ancient Minister and begins construction on the bombs.

Noting the frequent complaints of loneliness from the Smashers, Crazy Hand creates a series of trophies based on teams and squadrons. Groups of heroes and villains alike are animated by Crazy Hand, who promptly loses track of them. Using various forms of communication, the teams make their way to the wandering fighters from their world.

Crazy Hand also introduces vehicle replicas, including Arwings, the _Halberd_, the _Great Fox_, the _Blue Falcon_ and the _Tornado_. These vehicles are placed near their pilots' trophies while they are animated, adding in another element of familiarity.

When Meta Knight awakens on the _Halberd_ with no trace of the other Meta Knights, he begins a search for them. However, he is soon stopped by Dedede, who wants the _Halberd_ for himself. The two fight, only to be interrupted by Mr. Game and Watch, who has been ordered to commandeer the ship. He and his Primid easily overpower Meta Knight, and kick him off the ship. Dedede escapes and starts to develop a defense against the invasion. He comes up with the Dedede Badges, pins which revive a trophy after a certain time has passed. Dedede begins his search for trophies, determined to form an army to oppose Tabuu.

Controlled by Tabuu, Master Hand begins to take less and less interest in the tournament, almost letting a few Smashers escape from the stadium. Crazy Hand stops them in time, but remains concerned about Master Hand's sudden change in personality and priorities. He takes full supervision over the tournament, halting his trophy making for the moment.

Master Hand, meanwhile, secretly contacts Giga Bowser, Ganondorf, and the newly animated Wario, offering them a place in the Subspace invasion. Giga Bowser eagerly accepts, hungrily desiring both Mario's destruction and a release from his curse. Ganondorf accepts, but doesn't trust Master Hand and plots to betray him when the time is right. Wario accepts just so he can keep doing whatever he likes, uncaring about the Subspace invasion in general. Master Hand allows Bowser and Ganondorf to escape the stadium, telling them to meet with Wario in the desert. When the three join each other, they are picked up by the _Halberd_, now piloted by Mr. Game and Watch.

Working independently, Liquid Ocelot and his men breach the barrier between dimensions and contact their "real" selves. The two Liquid Ocelots come up with a plan to stop both Snakes by pooling their efforts and creating the FOXDIE Trigger, a virus designed to isolate the random element in the FOXDIE virus and cause it to become fatal. Since the Snake trophy was created based on the real Snake, the Snake trophy is also infected with FOXDIE and vulnerable to the FOXDIE Trigger.

The Liquid Ocelot trophy comes up with a Plan B in case of failure, but conceals it from his counterpart. He secretly contacts Tabuu, sending him Metal Gear plans with an assurance that this will bring anyone opposing him to their knees. Tabuu begins work on Metal Gear PRIMIDI, but pushes it aside when completing the Subspace Battleship becomes first priority. Tabuu sends the unfinished Metal Gear to Liquid, assuming he can finish it himself. Reluctantly, Liquid and his men begin to work on completing PRIMIDI. They soon receive word that the trophy Snake has been sent on a reconnaissance mission to investigate the _Halberd_. Liquid sneaks aboard the _Halberd_ inside PRIMIDI, confronting Snake. Snake defeats the Metal Gear, leaving Liquid helpless.

Insecure and frustrated, Link quietly slips out of the stadium to do some soul-searching and evaluate what he wants out of the tournament. He finds his fear of not being good enough for Princess Zelda overwhelming, and decides to prove himself worthy of her by winning the tournament in difficult conditions.

Manipulating Master Hand's power, Tabuu creates and animates trophies of fearsome monsters and villains. He informs them of their trophy status, and that they owe him for bringing them to life. All agree, pledging loyalty to Subspace. Petey Piranha is selected to head the first strike of the invasion, transported in the _Halberd_ along with a swarm of Shadow Bugs. He is ordered to capture or incapacitate any trophies he finds.

The _Halberd_ attacks the stadium, disrupting a battle between Mario and Kirby and dropping a Subspace Bomb in the arena. An army of Primid invade, only to be repelled by Mario, Kirby, Peach, and Zelda. Just after they successfully defeat the Primid army, Petey Piranha appears, knocking Mario into the sky and capturing Peach and Zelda. Fighting alone, Kirby manages to defeat the monstrous plant, freeing Peach. Zelda is recaptured by Wario. The bomb detonates before it can be disarmed, causing the stadium to be engulfed in Subspace. Kirby and Peach barely escape the explosion.

Observing the explosion, Palutena gives Pit a special bow and instructs him to go help the Smashers. Pit leaves, descending to the world below. Watching him go, Palutena worries about what would happen should Pit ever discover the truth about himself.

Across the world, Smashers draw together in small groups, fighting off the forces of Subspace while pursuing those responsible.

Bowser begins to suspect that Master Hand might be possessed, due to his recent odd behavior. Realizing this, Master Hand instructs Ganondorf to eliminate Bowser once he has served his purpose.

The Smashers continue on, driving the Primid back but failing to stop several Subspace Bombs from being detonated. A big victory occurs when Meta Knight and his companions manage to win over Mr. Game and Watch to their side and retake the _Halberd_.

Crazy Hand, meanwhile, frantically continues making trophies, trying to create as many Smashers as possible to fight Tabuu. His creations, however, either miss the conflict completely or occupy themselves with other tasks. He continues his work, even going as far as planting the drive to defeat Tabuu directly in a few trophies' minds.

On the floating island, another group of heroes corners the Ancient Minister inside the Subspace Bomb factory. To their surprise, the Minister gives up without a fight, sick of war and violence.

Ganondorf then contacts the Minister, having been informed that the factory is compromised. He orders the Minister to detonate the remaining Subspace Bombs, trapping the Smashers and preventing the factory from being recaptured by the Hands. The robots obediently begin unloading bombs, stopping when the Minister tells them to defy Ganondorf's orders. The robots halt, unsure of who to obey. Ganondorf takes advantage of the pause to activate an override in the robots' programming, causing them to ignore the Minister and continue unloading the bombs. The Minister does everything he can to stop the bombs' activation, prompting Ganondorf to increase the override. The robots turn on their leader, attacking him and lighting his robes on fire. The countdown continues, the heroes trying to remove the robots from the bombs with little success.

Ganondorf sends a small army of Subspace monsters to stop the Smashers, then breaks contact with the factory. The Minister lashes out suddenly, attacking the approaching enemies. He bursts from his robes, revealing himself as the Master Robot. Together with the Smashers, the Master Robot defeats the enemies but fails to stop the countdown. Before the bombs detonate, the Master Robot suppresses the override, allowing his robots to have their own minds one last time. He flees the factory, escaping the island along with the heroes. The Subspace Bombs detonate, engulfing the island in a massive Subspace sphere.

Seeing the explosion, the scattered parties of Smashers converge on one location, forming into a single team with the aim to stop the invasion once and for all.

The Subspace Gunship emerges from the sphere, firing a cannon that causes another Subspace explosion. The Smashers take to their ships, fighting the gunship in midair over the ocean. They successfully destroy the gunship, crossing into Subspace.

Ganondorf and Bowser, who managed to escape the gunship in time, move further into Subspace to report to Master Hand. Ganondorf shoots Bowser in the back unexpectedly, fulfilling his promise to Master Hand.

Ganondorf confronts Master Hand, discovering Tabuu's existence and the control he has over Master Hand. He attacks Tabuu, who overpowers him and turns him into a trophy. During this time, Master Hand is inadvertently freed from Tabuu's control. Furious at the way Tabuu used him, Master Hand attacks Tabuu, and is promptly defeated as well.

The Smashers arrive just in time to witness Master Hand's defeat. Tabuu unleashes his Off Waves, turning every Smasher into a trophy at once. The trophies are then scattered throughout Subspace. Tabuu gathers the converted sections of the world, fusing them into his Great Maze.

Inside Dedede's castle, Ness and Luigi, the only trophies Dedede managed to save, are awakened by the Dedede Badges on them. Realizing it was Dedede who saved them, the duo revive Dedede in gratitude. The three venture through Subspace, collecting the trophies of other Smashers as they go.

Kirby also awakens, having swallowed a Dedede Badge earlier. He collects the remaining Smasher trophies, meeting up with Ness, Luigi, and Dedede at the Great Maze.

The Smashers are revived, along with Bowser, Ganondorf, and Wario. The entire party heads into the Great Maze, encountering recreated monsters from their world as well as dark clones of themselves.

At last, the Smashers make their way to Tabuu. Tabuu is about to unleash his Off Waves again when Sonic appears, damaging Tabuu's wings and weakening his Off Waves. The Smashers then face Tabuu in a long battle. Tabuu is defeated, and Subspace begins to crumble. The remaining Subspace energy is transformed into the Fighting Polygon Team, who escape into Battlefield.

The Smashers manage to make it to their ships in time, escaping before Subspace implodes. The resulting shockwave cripples the ships, causing them to crash upon a beach.

Upon exiting their ships, the group converses. The Smashers learn the secret of their existence from Mario, who informs them of their true nature as trophies. As everyone attempts to deal with this, Master Hand and Crazy Hand appear and recapture the Smashers.

The Smashers are taken back to the stadium. Crazy Hand has finished making trophies, officially completing the Smasher roster. A new tournament begins, supervised by two humanoid synthetic beings created by Master Hand. The humanoids are given the title of "operators".

It isn't long, though, before the Smashers tire of fighting and plan a revolt…

**What happens next?**

**Read ****Unity****, by The-3-Sueslayers, and find out!**

**  
**

Hope that wasn't too hard to read.

Did that clear up any Smash Mind relatedconfusion?

Yes, Sue2, I did just offically delcare your fic the next entry in the Smash Mind series. Call it a present for being a faithful reviewer.

Expect hits on Unity to go _way_ up.

Notice I put Unity last in the timeline. It isn't finished yet, so I thought it best to let Sue2 write out her own ending with her original ideas rather than try and force her to write a specfic ending. I'm nothing if not generous.

I am sad to say that this well and truly looks like the end of Smash Mind, at least for awhile. I've reached the limits of what I can do with the Smash Mind universe, and until a new Smash Bros. game with a new plot comes out, I can't expand the story any further. I'm best at writing off a frame of an already established story. I'm terrible at original work. If you want good original Smash Bros fiction, you'd be better off with Sue2.

Given that I've worked on this series for so long, I'm at a loss at where to go from here. I could go back to Sonic fanfiction, maybe try a Doctor Who fic, or maybe (this is a maybe) humbly ask Sue2 if I could help with Unity.

What do you think? Speak out! What's next for U92?

REVIEW!

P.S. Thank you to everybody who's read the Smash Mind series. You are why I do what I do.


End file.
